Sumisa
by Kiriha-chan
Summary: Por un accidente, Amu termina siendo esclava de un chico muy sexy. Tendrá que ser sumisa y obedecer a cada petición de su amo, hasta la más pervertida de sus peticiones, solo hasta terminar de pagar su deuda... ¿es acaso que logrará enamorarse de él? [EDITADO!]
1. Capítulo I

**KONISHIWA~**

**¿CÓMO HAN ESTADO? YO ESTOY RENOVADA ;D EN EL BUEN Y SANO SENTIDO DE LA PALABRA (:**

**YA SÉ QUE DIJE QUE ESTE FIC SE QUEDARÍA COMO ONE-SHOT, PERO ALGUNAS ME INSISTEN E INSISTEN EN QUE DEBE HABER ACTUALIZACIÓN, MÁS ACCIÓN... ETC. BUENO QUISE EDITARLO, LA FORMA EN LA QUE ESCRIBO ACTUALMENTE ES... DIFERENTE.**

**ESPERO DISFRUTEN LA ACTUALIZACIÓN. ESTARÉ COLGANDO EL OTRO CAPÍTULO EL OTRO SÁBADO O TAL VEZ ANTES :D DISFRÚTENLO**

* * *

><p><strong>DATO: LO DE SIEMPRE... Shugo Chara NO ME PERTENCE... BLAH, BLAH, BLAH... IKUTO ES SENSUAL... BLAH, BLAH, BLAH... VIVA EL AMUTO... ETC.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>ADVERTENCIA: <strong>CONTENIDO DE LENGUAJE OBSCENO... SI TIENES MENOS DE 11 Y NO HABLAS ESTE TIPO DE LENGUAJE TE PIDO QUE SALGAS DE AQUÍ, NO TENDRÉ LA CULPA SI NO... NO LO PUSE COMO 'M' PORQUE... SÓLO ESTE CAPÍTULO TIENE CONTENIDO LIME... TIENES EL SUFICIENTE USO DE RAZÓN PARA PODER DEJAR DE LEERLO SI NO... ¡TE JODES Y QUEDAS TRAUMADA! DEBES SABER QUE: LIME=CONTENIDO SEXUAL, YA ESTÁN ADVERTIDAS.<strong>**

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo I: Deuda, trabajo, frustración y atracción.<em>

— ¿Te gusta?—preguntó el chico que llevaba encima.

—S-si—dijo entrecortadamente.

— ¿Quieres que siga?—preguntó él deteniendo su movimiento.

—P-Por... favor-r...—dijo mientras con sus dos manos tomaba su rostro y le estampaba un beso.

Él siguió con su misma tarea, pellizcar y estrujar los pequeños montículos. Mientras ella no paraba de ahogar gemidos en el beso. Estaba dejándose llevar por el momento y ella misma sabía que estaba mal, pero su deseo era más fuerte que su razón. Era la primera vez que experimentaba este tipo de sensaciones, aunque no era la mejor ocasión... Acostarse con un desconocido de hecho que no estaba en sus planes. Su mente había comenzado a divagar hacia ya un buen rato, gracias a las expertas manos que viajaban por su cuerpo.

¿Cómo es que habían llegado a ese estado? La peli-rosa nunca pensó hacer esto con un completo desconocido, porque si, ya lo había dicho antes... era un desconocido, completamente. Si no hubiera sido por el pequeño accidente de la mañana, nunca lo hubiera visto en su vida.

Cierto por eso estaba aquí.

* * *

><p><strong>.Flashback.<br>**_*Hace muchas horas*_

* * *

><p>—Lo siento mucho—dije muy asustada.<p>

El joven de cabellos índigos se encontraba mirando el suelo

—Joder... era nueva—dijo con un deje de amargura en su voz, mirando el aparato que yacía en el suelo.

—Te lo pagaré—dije intentando acabar con el asunto, sin darme cuenta –del todo- de lo que estaba diciendo.

—Si que me lo vas a pagar—dijo mirándome fijamente, fulminándome con sus ojos zafiro, provocando que me estremeciera asustada—. Y espero tengas...—dijo de forma brusca, como escupiendo el numero de varias cifras.

La cantidad de dinero que le costó provocó que me mareara ligeramente... ¿tanto había costado? Yo ni siquiera tengo eso... ¿Ahora cómo hago para pagárselo? No tengo esa cantidad en mis manos y ciertamente la que tenía... pensaba ahorrarla.

Pestañeé varias, intentando pensar en una respuesta para darle, una que no sonara a escusa. Sentía que faltaba muy poco para que comenzara a hiperventilar, soy muy propensa a esas cosas.

Cerré mis ojos y me armé de valor para enfrentar la realidad.

—Lo siento, pero no voy a poder pagarte eso—dije más asustada que antes, apretando mis manos.

—Ya me lo esperaba—dijo recogiendo el objeto—, pero lo rompiste-

— ¿No hay otra manera de poder pagarte?—pregunté sin ser consciente del doble sentido de mis palabras, es más lo del doble sentido no se me pasó por la cabeza en ese instante.

Enarcó una ceja y me miró irónico.

—Otra manera—repitió meditándolo, suspiró amargamente y luego una sonrisa ladina surcó su rostro—. Si que la hay—dijo de una manera que no pude identificar... era algo así como... ¿seductora?—, te espero después de tus clases aquí mismo—dijo mientras tomaba su mochila que se encontraba en el suelo.

Por un momento creí que se voltearía, pero no fue así. Todo lo contrario a mis suposiciones se acercó a mí. Me tomó por la cintura y me susurro un: "—Nos vemos luego." en el oído. Su respiración –todo lo contrario a la mía- se notaba calmada y lenta. Y su aroma masculino me llenó en un instante.

No sé por cuanto tiempo estuve parada como una estatua, una tonta estatua por supuesto. Debo adivinar que mi rostro era todo un poema, mis expresiones siempre me han delatado en situaciones como estas. Así que supongo que mi mueca de confusión sería un buen chiste para cualquiera.

Procesando información... Procesando información... Un chico, muy atractivo, me acababa de decir que nos veríamos luego, para poder pagar mi deuda...

¿¡PERO QUÉ CARAJOS LE PASA A ESTE MUNDO!?

Sentí como algo en mi bolsillo vibraba. Lo saqué y descubrí que era la alarma de mi clase. Me acomodé la mochila como pude y comencé a correr en dirección al aula. Gracias a Kami el profesor no había llegado, pero los mejores asientos estaban ocupados. Me senté en uno de los sitios que estaban libres y saqué mi cuaderno de apuntes junto con un lapicero.

No esperé ni un minuto cuando el profesor cruzó la puerta de entrada. Saludó cordialmente como lo solía hacer cada día, para luego comenzar con su clase. Advirtiéndonos que prestásemos la mayor atención, pues el examen de la próxima semana estaría complicado.

No los aburriré contándoles como estuvo la clase ni mucho menos lo que dijo el profesor de matemáticas. Tampoco es algo que me gustaría describir.

Comenzaré con la presentación formal. Mi nombre es Hinamori Amu, tengo 17 años, curso el primer año en la Universidad. Entré aquí aproximadamente... hace dos meses y... quince días. Vamos al físico... Soy de contextura delgada y, en mi opinión, nada desarrollada. Mi cabello es de color rosa pastel o palo-rosa, como gusten llamarlo, y me llega un poco más debajo de los hombros. Tengo un par de ojos miel... o topacios, como quieran ustedes. Respecto a mi vida social... no es que no tenga muchos amigos, pero no salgo muy a menudo de mi casa. Me cuestan un poco más de lo normal las matemáticas y arquitectura es lo que estoy estudiando. Así que para ser una de las mejores y que mi promedio no baje... pues no salgo a divertirme, como dicen mis amigos.

Las clases de matemáticas se pasaron rápidamente, al igual que las demás. Eso fue lo que sentí y es que el no salir de mi casa, provoca que me emocione más de lo debido cuando alguien se ofrece a hacerlo.

Tomé mis apuntes y los guardé en mi mochila.

Comencé a caminar a la entrada principal donde había dicho que esperara y... Lo había olvidado por completo, no podía verlo, necesitaba irme. No quería llegar tarde.

* * *

><p>De los mejores accidentes que he tenido, el de la mañana ha sido el mejor. No voy a negar que me molesta el hecho de que se halla roto mi ***** por su culpa, pero de hecho que es la mejor idea que se me hubiese ocurrido jamás. Acostarme con una chica sin ir a una fiesta, ni estar borracho ni mucho menos porque está obsesionada conmigo. Realmente era estresante tener que soportar locas estúpidas pisando el suelo por donde tú vas o fingiendo saber quien eres, acosándote día y noche sin descanso. No es que odie a las mujeres, claro que no, simplemente no me gusta que estén colgando de mi cuello. A mi no me gusta, sé que hay chicos que si, la única razón por la que las soporto es porque me acompañan en la noches de aburrimiento.<p>

Terminadas las clases, el profesor salió del aula y todos nos fuimos retirando. Me escabullí como pude hacia el punto de encuentro, pero por más raro que sonase ella no estaba. La esperé unos minutos, podría haberse retrasado. Salían algunos chicos, no muchos salen por la puerta principal, la mayoría suele salir por las otras puertas.

— ¡Ikuto!—gritó alguien detrás de mí.

La voz energética de Kukai provocó que me volteara a encararlo. Venía junto a Fuyuki, quien se veía extrañamente animado.

— ¿Adivina quién tiene 3 cupones gratis para un Maid Café?—preguntó sonriendo.

Torcí el gesto, ya sabía a donde llevaba esto.

— ¿Vienes?

—No soy tan pervertido—dije volteándome, intentando buscar una cabellera rosada.

Si les soy sincero... no estaría mal, pero no se me antoja verle la cara a Utau. No es que no la quiera ni mucho menos, sólo que no hablamos mucho e ir a donde trabaja no es buena idea. Siempre que se nos ocurre cruzar miradas, terminamos peleando. Aunque ella tiene parte de culpa por ocurrírsele trabajar en ese tipo de lugares.

Ciertamente no entiendo como es que tengo una hermana que pueda trabajar en ese lugar, claro que dudo que nos atienda si estamos ahí. En especial si esta Kukai.

—Vamos—insistió—, tengo hambre y estos cupones vencen mañana.

Di una rápida mirada al interior de la universidad pero no encontré señales de ella.

Suspire rendido y acepté a la propuesta de Kukai.

—Esa es Tsukiyomi—dijo sonriendo.

No soy bueno con las presentaciones, pero no está de más intentar... Me llamo Ikuto, Tsukiyomi Ikuto, tengo 18 años. Mido... un metro setenta y ocho... –creo-. Mi cabello es azul índigo –para ser exactos- y tengo ojos color zafiro -ojos que por cierto derriten a cualquier chica-. Voy en mi segundo año en la universidad, estudio medicina. Tengo por amigos a un par de idiotas, Souma Kukai y Kirishima Fuyuki, uno más idiota y pervertido que el otro, pero amigos después de todo.

Caminábamos por calles desconocidas para mí, nunca he ido a **ese** Maid Café. Si quieren sinceridad pues... estaba algo aburrido, era la única razón para ir.

— ¿Cuánto falta para llegar a ese condenado café?—pregunté algo molesto.

Ambos me miraron.

—Estás raro—dijo Fuyuki—, ¿te pasa algo?

—Nada—dije aún con mi mirada fija en el frente.

El otro se me quedó mirando un pronto soltó una risa entre maliciosa y divertida.

—Ohh~ Yo sé lo que te pasa...

Miré al castaño con una ceja levantada y él sólo sonrió.

—...al chico lo dejaron plantado~—le dijo Kukai a Fuyuki canturreando.

Ambos se carcajearon durante un rato, pero dejaron de hacerlo al ver la expresión de mi rostro. Claro que eso no implicó que me dejaran de molestar.

—Estás perdiendo tu toque~—dijo el otro idiota de la misma manera.

—Tsk.

Caminamos por un rato más, doblamos unas dos esquinas y cruzamos una que otra calle.

—Llegamos—dijo Fuyuki feliz, deteniéndose frente a un par de puertas.

¿Ya se dieron cuenta quién es el más pervertido?

Kukai se animó a abrirla, acto seguido entramos al lugar. Un aroma agradable lo inundaba. Enseguida una joven nos hizo una reverencia, bueno a mí, porque yo estaba unos pasos delante de los dos.

—Irashaimase Goshijin-sama—dijo, con un tono de voz que se me hizo familiar, aún inclinada.

Se incorporó quedando frente a mí, mirando ligeramente hacia arriba por la diferencia de estatura.

Su rostro, a diferencia del mío se encontraba alegre y... como decirlo... se veía linda. No es que me pareciera fea, no en lo más mínimo me pareció desagradable cuando la conocí. Sólo que estaba diferente, MUY diferente. A diferencia de la ropa holgada que usaba en la universidad, el maid que usaba se entallaba a su fina cintura, por lo que me daba cuenta de que era algo plana. No tenía puesto los lentes y su cabello estaba suelto, encima tenía una tiara blanca. Debo habérmela quedado mirando por un buen rato, pues se notaba algo sonroja.

Desvió su mirada avergonzada y yo sólo quise reír por aquel gesto.

—Hola—dijo energético como siempre Kukai—, tengo estos cupones.

—Oh claro—dijo recuperándose—. Síganme por favor—dijo sonriendo al mismo tiempo que caminaba delante de nosotros y nos llevaba a una mesa—. Los cupones incluyen dos comidas y un postre—dijo mientras dejaba una cartilla.

—Hmm... Entonces quiero un omuraisu—dijo sonriente.

—Yo sólo quiero helado—dije sin mirarla—de chocolate.

—Entonces yo también quiero un omuraisu—dijo Fuyuki al final, entregándola la cartilla.

—Enseguida mis amos—respondió yéndose en dirección a lo que suponía era la cocina.

Sonreí inconscientemente. De hecho no me había tocado tan mala suerte.

— ¿Y a ti qué te pasa?—preguntó el oji-esmeralda—. Creí que estabas amargo hace unos segundos.

—Hmp.

Él soltó una risa divertida a la que Fuyuki se unió.

—Lo sabía—dijo de repente el de ojos avellana.

Kukai y yo lo miramos.

—Tarde o temprano caerías a los pies de una chica.

—Hmp.

Apoyé mi cabeza en una de mis manos y mi vista se fijo por donde ella se había ido minutos antes. Se veía una cabellera rubia. Sonreí. Era obvio quien estaba mirando por allí.

—Eso va a pasar cuando mi hermana le haga caso a Kukai—dije con superioridad.

Fuyuki rió nuevamente y Kukai se sonrojó ligeramente.

La chica de cabellos rosados volvió con una bandeja en una de sus manos. Les dejó servilletas, y su respectivo plato a cada uno. Me dejó a mí una cucharita y una copa de helado de chocolate.

—Que lo aprovechen—dijo sonriente.

—Gracias—dijeron ambos.

—Hmp.

—Por cierto—dijo Souma llamando su atención—, ¿cómo te llamas?

—Amu—respondió.

Ahora tenía una mejor idea para que Amu pagara su deuda.

* * *

><p>—Amu—respondí sonriente.<p>

El castaño me sonrió, fue como una forma de decir gracias.

Me interné en la cocina, donde Utau estaba sentada con los ojos cerrados.

—...gracias—dijo fríamente.

Negué con mi cabeza.

—No te preocupes—dije sonriendo.

No iba salir la verdad, pero Utau me pidió que por favor atendiera a esos chicos. No voy a negar que me pusiera nerviosa el hecho de que **él **estuviera allí, pero lo hacía por una buena causa. Ella estaba en una peor situación, no me imaginaba estar atendiendo al chico que me gusta junto a mi hermano.

Aunque ahora al menos sabía su apellido.

— ¿Incómodo?—pregunté mirando como suspiraba.

—...mucho—dijo al mismo tiempo que volvía a cerrar sus ojos—. Voy a tener que salir de todos modos, pero prefiero que sea tarde—dijo divertida.

Reí.

—No te rías—dijo tratando de ocultarse tras sus brazos.

Estuvimos hablando, hasta que noté que ellos ya habían terminado y estaban conversando. Salí a su mesa y el chico que antes me preguntó mi nombre, me entregó los cupones. Los recibí sonriente, ellos se pararon y se fueron, claro que antes agradecieron. Sentí una extraña decepción, sinceramente creí que Tsukiyomi me hablaría o me miraría o algo. Pero para mi buena o mala suerte no fue así.

El día en el M. C. se pasó como cualquier otro día, atendíamos a grupos de chicos, a una que otra chica. Algunos niños que venían con sus madres. Se terminó el día y como siempre fui la primera en cambiarme. Dejé el maid en mi casillero y me puse casaca encima del polo que tenía, tomando mi mochila al cerrar el casillero. Una vez cambiada, salí por la parte de atrás, por donde sale el personal. Me despedí de Utau y de mi jefa. Al cerrar la puerta detrás de mi, suspiré. Al final no me había pasado nada interesante en el día.

Me apoyé en la puerta y me quedé pensando en todas las cosas que me habían pasado en este día. ¿Curioso no? Nunca había estado así de cerca de un chico, nunca. Y ahora que había tenido la vaga oportunidad de estar cerca de uno... la había dejado ir. Sujeté bien la mochila en mi espalda, me acomodé los lentes y cubrí mi cabello con la capucha de la casaca.

Caminé saliendo del callejón y al final de este me sorprendió encontrarme con Tsukiyomi.

—Creí que nunca saldrías.

—Salgo temprano...—me excusé—...tu hermana sale más tarde—dije intentando cortar la tensión -que sentía- se estaba comenzando a formar.

—Lo sé—dijo tan inexpresivo como antes—. ¿Lista para pagar tu deuda?—preguntó picaronamente.

Sentí que mis mejillas ardían, desvié mi mirada. No era tan inocente, sabía el doble sentido de sus palabras. No voy a negar que estuviera nerviosa, porque de hecho lo estaba, y mucho.

Me sujetó la mano y me guió hasta un auto negro, con lunas polarizadas.

—Sube—me dijo mientras abría la puerta del copiloto, yo obedecí y el cerró la puerta cuando había subido.

Me acomodé en el asiento, poniendo mi mochila encima de mis piernas. Estuve sola unos cinco minutos, minutos en los cuales la piel se me erizó. Miraba paranoica a todos lados, sabiendo que podía ver todo afuera y nadie podía ver hacia donde yo me encontraba. Suspiré pesadamente e intenté concentrarme en algo más...

Mala idea. Todos mis pensamientos se fueron cuando sentí la puerta del conductor abrirse. Él entró y cerró la puerta.

—Ten—dijo entregándome una bolsa pequeña—, no sé las cosas que te gustan... pero puedes coger algo de ahí. El camino a mi casa no es nada corto.

Asentí y tomé la bolsa. Él mientras tanto se ponía el cinturón y encendía el auto.

Saqué un Taiyaki... me encantaban estos peces. Es mas, este era uno de mis favoritos: estaban rellenos de chocolate. Mas no dije nada, temía decir algo estúpido.

Estuvimos en silencio todo el trayecto. No me atrevía a voltear y mirarlo, mas sentía que él si lo hacía. Mi corazón querría salirse en cualquier momento y no podría evitarlo. Durante todo el trayecto me aburrí pensando en la tarea que debía hacer, en el trabajo del día siguiente. Para mi sorpresa no fue tan largo el trayecto, por lo que cuando el carro se detuvo... no estuve tan sorprendida.

Estacionó el auto y se bajó. Hice lo mismo, sacando mi mochila y la bolsa que me había entregado minutos antes. Cerré la puerta al igual que él lo había hecho segundos antes.

—Al entrar—dijo mientras iba a la parte trasera del carro—, vas a cualquier habitación—abrió la maletera y de esta sacó una bolsa negra—. Te pones esto—indicó mientras cerraba la maletera y me entregaba la bolsa—. Si no lo haces, yo personalmente me encargaré de cambiarte—dijo sin mirarme, subiéndose al auto nuevamente, para arrancar y ponerlo en marcha hacia el lado derecho de su casa... donde lo perdí de vista nuevamente.

Sólo en ese momento me percaté del lugar en donde estaba. Atrás mío había una reja gigantesca, que se abría de dos en dos; claro que en este momento estaban cerradas. Había un muro a cada lado de la reja, estaban hechos de ladrillos por donde crecían vellos rosales. Y en frente de mi estaba una gran mansión. No sé si fue por la sorpresa o tal vez fue envidia... retrocedí un poco y casi me caigo. Había dos piletas a ambos lados del pasadizo central, el que llevaba a la casa, se iban todo el largo y habían chorros que se levantaban. Estaban separados cada chorro –aproximadamente- un metro y medio. Las luces estaban en el suelo por lo que podía caminar tranquilamente por el lugar.

Miraba a mí alrededor sin poder dejar mi asombro. ¿Utau trabajaba en ese Maid Café aún teniendo todo esto?

De no ser porque me acordé por qué estaba en ese lugar, me hubiese quedado mirando a mis alrededores durante un largo rato.

Corrí por aquel piso de mármol y subí las escaleras de salto en salto hacia la puerta principal. Abrí la puerta y la cerré cuando estuve dentro. No perdí un segundo y me dirigí a la gran escalera central, la suave alfombra color rojo escarlata, que bajaba con los escalones, hizo que mis pies se sintieran cómodos. Una vez que estuve en el segundo piso, me adentré lo más lejos posible. Giré y giré varios pasadizo, quedando lo suficientemente lejos de las escaleras. Me detuve en una de las puertas y adentré en el cuarto. Cerré la puerta y me apoyé en esta cuando estuve dentro.

— _¿En qué te has metido Amu? _

No lo sé.

Pulsé el interruptor de luz y esta se encendió, dejándome ver la bella habitación en la que me encontraba. El piso era de losa blanca y las paredes estaban pintadas de un tenue celeste, se asemejaba al color blanco. Había una cómoda a mi costado, encima de esta no había nada más que un espejo. La cama de dos plazas –pienso yo- estaba situada en el centro de la habitación y al lado izquierdo de esta estaba una mesita de noche con una lámpara. Al frente de la cama había un gran armario y en una de las puertas de este un espejo de tamaño completo.

Agité mi cabeza ligeramente y puse la bolsa boca abajo. Cayó otra bolsa, pero esta vez era transparente, por lo que pude ver el contenido.

—No-pue-de-ser—dije algo sorprendida.

Sin perder más tiempo abrí la bolsa transparente para ver el modelo de...

Era un maid, claro que no como el que uso, este era más atrevido. Era un vestido negro strapless, tenía bobos blancos en la parte de arriba y en la abertura del corset. La falda era abierta en la parte de adelante, era de color blanco y al frente sólo tapaba mis bragas, dejando la parte de atrás larga. Me lo puse como pude, dejando mi demás ropa en mi mochila, junto con mi liga y mis lentes. Me puse la tiara blanca y me miré frente al espejo, me sentía extraña... nunca había usado ropa tan provocativa. Me veía hasta menos plana, era gracias a ese corset.

Dejé la bolsa de dulces en la mesita de noche y me animé a mirar por el gran ventanal, descubriendo así que era un balcón. Corrí uno de los ventanales y me apoyé en el balcón quedándome con la boca abierta. Abajo había una enorme piscina, se veía profunda y el tobogán estaba funcionando por lo que se escuchaba como el agua caía. Rodeándola habían sillas y sombrillas. Me hubiese quedado así por mucho tiempo, pero... sentí que todo el color del rostro se me iba cuando lo vi mirándome. Su mirada me transmitió escalofríos que recorrieron mi espina dorsal, me sentía como un pedazo de carne siendo observado por un lince**(*)**. Sentí como su mirada pasaba por mi y por alguna razón me sentí desnuda frente a él. Sonrió para después seguir caminando.

Me dirigí a apagar la luz, no la íbamos a necesitar ¿no? No cerré la puerta con llave porque... ¿para qué? Pensándolo bien... ¿cómo se suponía que iba a evitar esto? Debí haberlo evitado antes de que él entendiera el doble sentido de las cosas. Aunque... no parecía mal chico, pero era un completo desconocido. Si tan sólo nos conociéramos más no estaría dudando en estos momentos.

Suspiré rendida y me dirigí al balcón nuevamente. Apoyé mis brazos en este y miré el agua, se podía ver bien, debido a algunos faroles que estaban por allí. Hubiese seguido fijándome en cada detalle pero escuché el sonido de la puerta abriéndose. No tuve la valentía de encararlo, simplemente me quedé escuchando como cerraba la puerta. Sentí como en pocos minutos sus brazos se apoderaban de mi cintura, pegándome a él. Su boca se posó en mi cabello y comenzó a bajar lentamente hasta quedar detrás de mi oreja, la cual lamió... provocando que mi piel se erizara.

—No estás nada mal—susurró en mi oído.

Sentí que en cualquier momento me derretiría, ¿cómo es que un solo chico puede causar ese efecto en mí?

Su boca siguió bajando hasta llegar a mi cuello, llevó mi cabello hacia un lado con una de sus manos, mientras la otra me mantenía sujeta de la cintura. Besó mi cuello y siguió así llegando a uno de mis hombros, el cual mordió ligeramente. Sentía como mi vista se nublaba, me sentía tan bien en esa posición. Pero...

—A... Es-pera... tengo que decirte... a-algo—dije tratando de no entrecortar mi oración, lo que me resultó imposible con el pasando su lengua por mi cuello.

Me removí algo inquieta y logré quedar enfrente de él, mirando levemente hacia arriba por las diferencias de estaturas.

—La verdad es que yo...

No podía hablar bien con esa fiera mirada en mí, me sentía tan frágil ante esa mirada.

—Yo soy...

—Tú...—dijo él—...eres hermosa—dijo mientras tomaba mi rostro entre sus manos.

Junto sus labios con los míos y me besó de manera suave, mis manos que se encontraban en su pecho se fueron –inconscientemente- a enredarse en sus suaves cabellos azules. Sentí como sus expertos labios, que seguro habían besado a más de una chica, se movían sobre los míos.

Pronto ese beso suave desapareció, se volvió más rápido, más exigente, ¿salvaje? Sentí como su lengua se pasaba por mis labios, intentando abrirla. Yo abrí mi boca y su lengua entro, explorando cada centímetro de esta. Se separó cuando sintió como me quedaba sin aire. Un hilo de saliva se escurrió por mi quijada. Él sonrió divertido, provocando que me sonrojase –o al menos eso sentí-.

Me elevó un poco, sentándome en el balcón, y separó mis piernas quedando una a cada lado de él. Sentí su creciente erección en mi entrepierna.

—Ahh...

El gemido que se escapó de mi boca, provocó que el sonriera de una manera diferente. Más lujuriosa, sus ojos se habían oscurecido un poco. Sujeto mi cintura más fuerte que antes, elevándome un poco, comenzó a caminar al centro de la habitación. Mi respiración se agitó más cuando el me dejó caer en el colchón, suave colchón debo admitir. Me miró de arriba abajo y yo junte mis piernas involuntariamente, mirando hacia otro lado. Puso una de sus manos –como apoyo- a un lado de mi cabeza, algo que hizo que yo lo mirara a los ojos. Sus profundos ojos zafiros se encontraban cerca de los míos y juro que por un momento me perdí en ellos. Junto nuestros labios nuevamente en un corto beso. Comenzó a bajar por mi cuello, dejando un camino de besos, soltaba suspiros cada vez que sentía sus labios en mi piel. Con otra de sus manos fue subiendo por mis piernas, separándolas un poco. Me estremecí cuando sentí dos de sus dedos pasando por mis bragas. Su mano siguió subiendo hasta llegar al nudo del corset, mientras que su boca había dejado de hacer contacto con mi piel. Sentí la punta de su nariz en el comienzo del corset, me removí incómoda... eso me provocaba cosquillas.

Jaló lentamente la cuerda blanca y el nudo se deshizo. Lo sacó cuidadosamente y cuando estuvo en el suelo pasó su mano por mi cintura, deshaciéndose de la tela que antes me cubría. Él desabotonó un botón de su camisa y se la quitó como si fuera un polo, la tiró a quién sabe donde. Tomó un de mis manos y la jaló, posicionándola en su cuello, esto provocó que mi su pecho rozara levemente con mis... pequeños pechos. Cerré mis ojos, disfrutando del simple contacto. Quitó la tela del corset de la cama y la lanzó a donde suponía había caído también su camisa. Se inclinó nuevamente, quedando otra vez yo recostada y él encima de mi. Antes de que me diera cuenta, una de sus manos se encontraba masajeando uno de mis pechos.

—Ahh...

Masajeaba uno de mis montículos, jugando con mi pezón. Provocando que comenzara a gemir incontrolablemente.

_Amu... esto esta mal._

* * *

><p><strong>.Fin del Flashback.<strong>

* * *

><p>Y así llegamos a donde empezamos...<p>

— ¿Te gusta?—preguntó el chico que llevaba encima.

—S-si—dijo entrecortadamente.

— ¿Quieres que siga?—preguntó él deteniendo su movimiento.

—P-Por... favor-r...—dijo mientras con sus dos manos tomaba su rostro y le estampaba un beso.

Él siguió con su misma tarea, pellizcar y estrujar los pequeños montículos. Mientras ella no paraba de ahogar gemidos en el beso. Estaba dejándose llevar por el momento y ella misma sabía que estaba mal, pero su deseo era más fuerte que su razón. Era la primera vez que experimentaba este tipo de sensaciones, aunque no era la mejor ocasión... Acostarse con un desconocido de hecho que no estaba en sus planes. Su mente había comenzado a divagar hacia ya un buen rato, gracias a las expertas manos que viajaban por su cuerpo.

El peli azul comenzó a bajar, dejando un camino de besos desde su boca hasta el comienzo de sus pechos. Pasó suavemente su lengua por su piel, contorneando el primero, para después comenzar a succionarlo. La joven se sintió tocar el cielo cuando él mordisqueó su pequeño botoncito rosado, su espalda se había arqueado haciendo que su seno se adentrara más en la boca del mayor. Siguió mordisqueando su montículo hasta dejarlo duro. Hizo lo mismo con el segundo y ella sólo pudo agradecerle dejando suaves caricias en su espalda descubierta. Comenzó a bajar, dejando mordidas en su camino, pequeños rastros de saliva. Pronto llegó a la pequeña falda, se alejó un poco para ver lo que tenía debajo de él. Se relamió los labios al ver a la chica retorciéndose de placer, sus mejillas estaban rojas y sus párpados no dejaban ver sus ojos topacio. Sonrió con satisfacción y bajó su mano a su cadera, para poder quitar ambos botones que sujetaban aquella falda blanca. Cuando estuvo en el suelo al igual que las demás prendas, descubrió las bragas de tela blanca con un pequeño lazo rosado en el centro. Sonrió divertido y un pensamiento inundó su cabeza:

No durará mucho tiempo.

El oji-zafiro hizo presión con uno de sus dedos en la cavidad de la chica por encima de su ropa interior, lo cual provocó que se arqueara y dejara salir un sonoro gemido.

—...al parecer alguien esta muy húmeda—susurró divertido.

Bajo la última prenda con su boca lentamente y la tiró a algún lugar de la habitación. Introdujo uno de sus dedos, lo que hizo que cerrara fuertemente los ojos y que sus manos tomaran las sábanas con fuerza, sin dejar de gemir sonoramente. Su vista esta nublada, sentía que podía tocar el mismo cielo. El mayor fue bajando su cabeza a la cavidad de la chica y metió su lengua.

—Ahhh...

La peli rosada no sabía que más hacer, no paraba de soltar gemidos y al parecer eso a él lo excitaba más y más. Cierta zona le comenzase a ajustar y mucho.

* * *

><p><strong>(*): <strong>La verdad es que la frase correcta es con tigre, pero me decidí por el lince por obvias razones... para las que no saben... la transformación de Ikuto y Yoru es Black Linx que significa Lince Negro (:

* * *

><p><strong>INVITO A DEJAR REVIEW A LAS CHICAS QUE NO LO HAN HECHO AÚN ;D<strong>

**GRACIAS A LAS QUE SI HAN DEJADO.**

**TAKE CARE DARLINGS~**

**Actualizado: 20/04/2013 - 7:42 p.m.**


	2. Capítulo II

**KONISHIWA~**

**DESPUÉS DE MUCHO, MUCHO TIEMPO... ¡HE VUELTO! Y ES QUE ESTA PÁGINA HA DECAÍDO CONSIDERABLEMENTE, POR ESO YA NO CUELGO MUCHOS CAPÍTULOS NI TAMPOCO COMENTO EN NUEVOS FICS D: SI ENCUENTRAN UN BUEN FIC... POR FAVOR ME MANDAN EL LINK.**

**Y BUENO... LAS HE ABANDONADO Y ES LA PURA VERDAD, LO SIENTO MUCHO, SÓLO ESPERO PUEDAN LEER ESTE CAPÍTULO... POR CIERTO... ¡TIENEN QUE LEER EL ANTERIOR CAPÍTULO...! HE HECHO MUCHOS CAMBIOS, MUCHOS.**

**ESPERO DISFRUTEN DE ESTE CAPÍTULO. **

**DATO: **LO DE SIEMPRE... Shugo Chara NO ME PERTENCE... BLAH, BLAH, BLAH... IKUTO ES SENSUAL... BLAH, BLAH, BLAH... VIVA EL AMUTO... ETC.****

**DATO2: CUALQUIER CONSULTA... UN MENSAJE.  
><strong>

**DATO3: SI NO DEJAN REVIEW, SE DESPIDEN DE MI ¬¬ Y VA ENSERIO, SÓLO ESTOY ESCRIBIENDO ESTE CAPÍTULO POR LOS BELLOS 15 REVIEWS... ¡LAS AMO!**

* * *

><p><strong>ADVERTENCIA: CONTENIDO DE LENGUAJE OBSCENO... SI TIENES MENOS DE 11 Y NO HABLAS ESTE TIPO DE LENGUAJE TE PIDO QUE SALGAS DE AQUÍ, NO TENDRÉ LA CULPA SI NO... NO LO PUSE COMO 'M' PORQUE... NO TIENE MUCHAS ESCENAS SUBIDAS DE TONO APARTE DE LAS DEL PRIMER CAPÍTULO.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo II: Deudas, aromas, trabajo y propuesta<em>

_/Amu/_

¿Cuánto faltaba para terminar la clase? ¿Podría llegar a poner atención? Estaba segura de que estaba hablando de algunos teoremas... tal vez era Pitágoras... Estaba copiando todo y cada uno de sus comentarios, pero aún así no comprendía el tema. Tendría que pedirle ayuda a alguien más después. Mi vista pasó por todo el salón, habían personas hablando muy bajo, uno que otro dormía y los demás prestaban atención –creo yo-.

El profesor seguía explicando su clase como si fuese el tema más interesante del mundo, no obstante a algunos alumnos les parecía el mismo Jigglypuff.

El timbre de la clase sonó y salí corriendo, no quería encontrarme con nadie. Fui directamente al baño, fue ir –casi- corriendo. Me apoyé en la puerta, agradecía que nadie la empujara porque tenía que recuperar cierto oxígeno. Suspiré rendida y fijé mi vista en la ventana del baño, el aire frío entraba. Caminé unos pasos, abrazando aún mi mochila y me puse frente al espejo. Dejé caer mi mochila en mis pies y toqué mi rostro, pasándolo desde mi frente hasta mi mentón, no pude evitar detener mi mano en mis labios. Él me había besado, sus labios sobre los míos se habían sentido tan bien, yo me había sentido tan bien. Sentí mis mejillas arder y al abrir mis ojos me encontré tan roja como un tomate maduro.

Negué mi cabeza y fije mi vista en mi reflejo.

Una joven de cabellos rosa pastel, estos se sujetaban con una "x" y caían a un lado de su cuello. Tenía lentes sin montura ni medida, simple y llanamente los usaba para que sus ojos topacio no llamasen la atención más de lo debido. Tenía puesto un polo gris –casi blanco- que le quedaba holgado y unos jeans que se ajustaban –solo un poco- a sus piernas.

Debería cambiar mi forma de vestir.

Me quité los lentes y solté mi cabello desordenándolo un poco para que callera a ambos lados... Fea no era, me atrevería a decir que soy linda.

Cabía la posibilidad de que tal vez me buscara... o tal vez no.

Agité mi cabeza tratando de olvidarme de ciertas cosas. Sonreí y me acomodé la mochila en la espalda. Me puse los lentes y dejé mi cabello suelto. Tenía que estudiar, tenía que ir a trabajar y luego cuidar a Miki.

Salí del baño y comencé a caminar por los pasillos de la universidad, viendo como algunos se reunían en grupos y-

—Vamos Ikuto-kun la pasaremos bien~

Bajé la cabeza inconscientemente y comencé a caminar más rápido. No podría verlo a la cara nunca más, me las arreglaría para pagarle: haría doble turno y conseguiría el dinero.

— ¡Hey! ¡Amu!

Ese grito sólo logró que comenzase a correr, corrí en dirección al siguiente baño que encontré y me encerré tras la puerta, apoyándome con todo mi peso. Sentí que comenzaban a tocar, pero si era una chica hablaría.

—_Amu se que estas ahí, abre la puerta._

Comencé a sentir mi vista nublada, sabía que significaba eso. Iba a comenzar a llorar otra vez. Había estado así por tres días, tres días en los que había hecho doble turno –trabajando los días que no me tocaban-. Tres días en los que me había recriminado a mi misma el por qué de mi actitud.

—Vete...—dije intentando sonar firme.

—_No._

_Mierda._

Hay veces en las que pienso que estaría mejor con mis padres, tal vez en estos momentos estaría hablando con mi hermanita. Estando con Rima y Yaya y Tadase... las cosas estarían mejor si me hubiese quedado con ellos. ¿Por qué a pesar de que Hisamitsu no se parezca a Ikuto... me lo recuerda?

* * *

><p><strong>.Flashback.<strong>

* * *

><p>Sentía como su lengua se movía en mi interior con maestría, exploraba cada parte de mí. Mi vista se iba nublando cada vez más. La sensación era única y excitante, se sentía tan bien y tan conocido...<p>

— ¿Qué tal si pasamos a otra cosa?—preguntó al mismo tiempo que abría un poco mis piernas.

_¡Hisamitsu!_

Está bien, lo admito... mentí. Si he estado así con un chico, pero no fue una de las mejores cosas del mundo. M vida sexual empezó y terminó esa noche. Los recuerdos de aquella noche volvieron a mi cabeza, recuerdos que tal vez no se borrarían tan fácilmente. Sentí mi vista humedecerse y mis labios temblar...

—Espera—dije mientras lo empujaba hacia atrás.

— ¿Qué pasa?

Lo dudé por un segundo... ¿qué se supone que le dijera? _Sabes, no quiero hacer esto contigo porque me recuerdas a alguien de mi triste y patético pasado._ Ok, no.

—No puedo hacer esto...—dije con la voz quebrada, sentía que mis vista se nublaba cada vez más.

Pareció notar algo extraño en mí, pues tomó mi rostro y lo levantó hacia sus ojos. Me perdí unos momentos en ese par de zafiros, a pesar de no ser iguales a las almendras de él... su mirada lujuriosa era la misma.

— ¿Va enserio? Creí que lo estábamos disfru-

—No es eso... si lo estoy disfrutando... pero yo...

Mi voz se estaba quebrando.

—Te lo voy a pagar pero...—dije sin poder afrontar la realidad—. En verdad lo siento, pero no puedo hacer esto—dije sin mirarlo.

* * *

><p><strong>.Fin del Flashback.<strong>

* * *

><p>Sentí el timbre tocar por segunda vez y yo seguía apoyada en la puerta del baño.<p>

—_Tendrás que salir tarde o temprano y yo estaré aquí... después de todo no tengo que irme a trabajar._

_Touché._

—Prefiero que sea tarde.

Silencio. Pareció que hacía algo.

—_Sabes que soy más fuerte ¿no?_

_¡NO!_

—_Puedo empujar la puerta cuando me dé la gana._

—Es el baño de chicas.

— _¿Importa?—_preguntó con ese tono de voz que podría hacer que cualquier chica se derritiera_—. 1... 2... y..._

Me hice a un lado y me fui a un cubículo.

— ¿Con que las escondidas?—preguntó divertido—, muy bien a jugar...

Sentí un golpe.

—Primera puerta: vacía.

Otro golpe.

—Segunda puerta: vacía... sólo queda una puerta...

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres?—pregunté apoyando mis manos en la puerta del cubículo.

—Una explicación...

— ¿Tan malo es para tu reputación que por fin una chica no quiera acostarse contigo?

Se quedó en silencio por unos segundos, parecía que le había dado en el ego.

— ¿Fue Utau, no?

La verdad si, ella me lo había dicho, me había dicho que la mayoría de las chicas había pasado por su cama y no exactamente para dormir... Pero también me había pedido que no la delatara.

—No—dije—, un montón de chicas de mi clase lo comentan.

Otra vez silencio, pero no duró mucho.

—Te informo que es tarde para ti—afirmó, miré la hora en mi celular y chasqueé la lengua—. Hasta que no me des una razón creíble no te dejaré ir.

¿Quiere sinceridad? Tendrá sinceridad.

Abrí la puerta y lo miré.

—Muy bien—dije acomodando mi mochila—, soy virgen ¿feliz?—dije tratando de sonar firme.

Su rostro mostró total confusión, parecía no creérselo pues sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente.

—No te creo.

—Tampoco haré que lo compruebes... pero esa es la verdad—dije mientras quitaba mis lentes y los guardaba en mi mochila, de paso saqué un fajo de billetes y se los entregué—. Sé que no es ni la cuarta parte de lo que te debo, pero es algo... te pagaré de a pocos ¿si?

_/Ikuto/_

Dejó el fajo de billetes entre mis manos y retrocedió. Se quedó mirándome, como queriendo que dijera algo.

—Vamos di algo.

¿Qué mierda quería que le dijera? ¿Cómo se supone que me iba a creer ese chiste de que era virgen? ¿Cómo una chica como ella podía ser virgen?

—Bueno me tengo que ir—dijo pasando de mi lado—, dentro de dos semanas te entrego algo más.

Antes de que saliera del baño la sujeté del brazo.

— ¿Enserio no te has acostado con nadie?

Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un ligero rostro y por un momento me dieron unas tremendas ganas de besarla.

_¡Autocontrol!_

—Que no-

La puerta del baño se abrió y entraron un par de chicas del club de animadoras. Me miraron y después a Amu.

—Discúlpennos—dije sonriendo—, ahorita nos vamos.

La peli rosa se zafó de mi agarre y se acomodó la mochila en la espalda.

—Habla por ti—dijo—, yo me voy sola.

Abrió la puerta del baño y se fue, la seguí sin hacer caso a las dos chicas que había dejado atrás.

— ¡No respondiste!

— ¡Si no quieres creerme no lo hagas!

Se fue corriendo hacia la salida y decidí no seguirla. Después de todo yo no corro tras una chica, es al revés. Caminé rumbo al estacionamiento y encendí mi auto, dejando mi mochila en el asiento del copiloto y entonces sentí un aroma extraño, un aroma que había sentido en la mañana.

Olía a fresas.

En la mañana había venido todo el recorrido con las ventanas abiertas, intentando que aquel aroma se dispersara en el recorrido. Pero parece que no lo he logrado. La culpa la tenía esa maldita niña de cabello rosado. Parecía que no podría quitármela de la cabeza. Sinceramente el pequeño encuentro que tuve con aquella chica fue único, su piel se erizaba al taco, sus manos se movían delicadas pero deseosas en mi espalda y era la primera que con sólo soltar un simple gemido había logrado encenderme. Pero para gran sorpresa mía ella no quería nada conmigo... ¡Y una mierda! ¿Quién en su sano juicio no querría algo con Tsukiyomi Ikuto?

Pero esto no se quedaría así, tenía que haber algo... algo que me pudiera servir para tener a esa chica en mi cama. Porque eso de que es virgen no me lo creo, no de una chica como ella. Por eso y por mucho que me cueste admitir esto, investigaré.

Salí del auto dejando mi mochila dentro y me dirigí a la oficina, sabía que cierta persona me podría facilitar ciertas cosas.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?—preguntó una voz masculina cuando entré a la oficina.

—Nikaido—dije a forma de saludo, acercándome a su escritorio.

—No haré favores—dijo sin mirarme, siguiendo con lo que estaba haciendo.

—Escucha—dije—, si Yukari te dejó no fue culpa mía—dije sentándome en uno de los sillas que estaban frente a él, levantó su mirada y me fulminó tras sus lentes—. Me debes una y lo sabes.

—A menos que arregles lo que hiciste... no haré nada—dijo al mismo tiempo que continuaba con su papeleo.

Lo que hice en si no fue culpa mía, el hermano menor de su novia se metió solito en aquello problemas. Fue su culpa por seguir a las chicas que no estaban a su alcance, habiéndole yo advertido de ello.

—Es más... eres tú el que me debe una—dijo dejando los papeles a un lado.

Chasqueé la lengua.

Tenía razón, él había salido en mi defensa... yo no era culpable después de todo. Mas su novia no le creyó y terminó con él.

—Bien, hare algo... además ya la encontré—dije sacando mi celular de mi bolsillo, buscando la foto que había tomado hacia ya tres días—. No se fue de la ciudad, pero si cambió de trabajo completamente... parece que quiere ayudar a su hermanito a conseguir una buena novia.

—Explícate.

Cuando encontré la foto se la entregué. Sus ojos se abrieron más de lo normal y se llenaron de una repentina ilusión.

—Dónde-

—A menos que me des la hoja de datos de Amu, no hablaré.

Frunció el ceño un momento y luego suspiró frustrado, encendió el monitor de su ordenador y comenzó a tipiar.

— ¿Cuál es su apellido?

—No lo sé—dije encogiéndome de hombros—. Es su primer año en la universidad.

Chasqueó la lengua.

—Amu—dijo con un deje de amargura—, ¿cuántas Amus crees que hay en la universidad?—preguntó algo frustrado mientas tipiaba.

—Está en su primer año.

—Eso nos reduce muy...

No siguió hablando, pestañeó varias veces y luego dio doble click con el mouse.

—Hinamori Amu... ¿es ella?—preguntó mientras giraba la pantalla hacia mí.

La imagen de su rostro provocó que sonriera. Salía sonriendo, una sonrisa que aun no había visto en vivo y directo. Mas eso estaba por verse.

—Si es—dije alejándome—, están todos sus datos... ¿no?

—Sep—dijo mientras el sonido de la impresora llegaba a mis oídos—...Ahora lo importante...

—Sanjo trabaja en un maid café, es la jefa—dije poniéndome de pie y llevándome la hoja impresa—. Supongo que está todos los días... deberías pasarte uno de estos.

Ladeó la cabeza y negó ligeramente.

—No soy un pervertido para ir a un maid...—dijo rascándose la cabeza, removiendo un poco sus cabellos naranjas—...investigaré algunas cosas luego veré.

—En pocas palabras... la vas a acosar—dije riendo—... ¿eso no te hace un pervertido?

—Cierto...

Me dirigí a la puerta y después de despedirme salí de la oficina para después irme por donde había venido.

Bien... Hinamori Amu, según su fecha de nacimiento cumplía dieciocho este año. Había vivido en Osaka por 16 años, desde que nació, se había mudado recién al comenzar la universidad. Vivía algo alejada de mi casa, mas ese no sería un problema teniendo mi auto. Salía su trabajo como maid, uno de medio tiempo, también detallaban datos de sus padres y su escuela... tenía buenas notas, las mejores.

No pude evitar que mis ojos se abrieran al leer cierto detalle. Podría sacar provecho de aquel detalle por supuesto.

Llegué a mi auto y comencé a conducir en dirección a la casa de Hinamori. No demoré mucho, tomando algunos atajos y eso. Mas otra sorpresa cayó cuando llegué a una pensión. Una casa grande y al lado había otra, mas parecía que nadie estaba en el lugar. Apagué el auto y caminé en dirección a la primera casa donde aparecía el apellido Okinawa. Toqué el timbre y me abrió una señora de unos... ¿58?

—Buenas tardes... ¿lo ayudo en algo joven?

—Pues me gustaría saber si aquí vive Hinamori-

— ¡Esa niña! ¿También le debe a usted? Vaya que se busca problemas. ¡No puedo ayudarlo!

—No, no me debe nada...

— ¿No?—preguntó dejando una "O" en sus labios—. Vaya... ¿y para qué la busca?

—Somos amigos de la universidad y me gustaría saber cuál era su-

—Ah claro, no se preocupe... lo que más necesita esa niña es un novio—dijo internándose en su casa.

¿Novio, eh?

— ¿Ah, sí?

—Sí—dijo cogiendo un llavero que estaba en una mesita con un florero—. Ha pasado por mucho y creo que por eso sigo esperando que me pague los tres meses que lleva atrasados. Su madre es una vieja amiga mía, y Amu es como una de mis nietas, cuando me dijo que ella se había decidido a venir a estudiar por aquí, le dije que podría hospedarse en mi la pensión...—dijo cuando íbamos caminando hacia la otra casa.

— ¿No vive con sus pa-?

— ¡Oh, no! Sus padres tienen apenas tiempo para su hermana pequeña y Amu misma me ha expresado que quiere valerse por sí misma. Aunque pienso que no se debería llevar toda la carga, siempre se debe tener a alguien en quien se pueda confiar, ¿no cree usted? Además ellos viven en Osaka.

Creo que la señora me ha visto cara de yerno.

—Y... ¿cuánto dinero le debe?

_/Amu/_

Entré con la bandeja vacía y la dejé en el estante. Me encontré a Kairi y Nagehiko en la cocina, ambos hablando de temas... no escuche simplemente.

—Hola chicos—dije sonriéndoles.

Ambos voltearon.

—Konishiwa Amu-chan—dijo sonriente mi amigo de cabellera larga.

—_Joker_—dijo el peli verde acomodándose los lentes_._

Joker. Ese apodo me habían puesto en este lugar, todos (a excepción de Utau y Nagi) me llamaban así. ¿Por qué? Pues me consideraban alguien con suerte. Si claro.

—Amu-chan—dijo una voz femenina detrás mío.

Me volteé para encontrarme con mi jefa, Sanjo Yukari. A pesar de parecer una persona con muy poca paciencia... es todo lo contrario, es muy paciente con todas en este lugar y no suele molestarse. Es soltera a pesar de estar por llegar a los treinta, vive con su hermano menor: Kairi. Su cabello rojizo lo lleva siempre suelto y usa unos lentes sin montura, siempre vistiendo formalmente.

— ¿Sucede algo Sanjo-san?

—Hmm...—dijo cruzando sus brazos y soltando un suspiro—...no lo sé, aunque me gustaría saber porque te has ofrecido a trabajar doble turno.

También se preocupa mucho, demasiado.

—Pues-

—Utau dice que estás algo rara—dijo quitándose los lentes—, ¿pasó algo de lo que quisieras hablar?

—Me gustaría hablar... pero no estoy preparada.

—Entiendo. Cuando quieras puedes contármelo—dijo sonriéndome—, sabes que te quiero como mi hermanita pequeña.

Pequeña. Siempre esa palabra, no es que me moleste pero ni siquiera en mi casa que era la mayor me dejaban de decir pequeña.

—Gracias—dije ladeando la cabeza.

Sanjo se fue y me dirigí a la puerta, habían llegado nuevos clientes. Tomé su orden y se la dicté a Nagi, no se demoró nada por lo que la orden llegó sin mucha demora. El día estuvo igual que cualquier otro, cansado y pesado, ni un vaso ni plato roto... si seguía así no me descontarían nada y se cumpliría mi record. Pasé por los casilleros cuando terminamos de limpiar las mesas y barrer los alrededores, hoy no me tocaba lavar platos, solo sacaría la basura cuando terminara de cambiarme. Me puse mis zapatillas y... me había olvidado de mi casaca.

—Ya me voy Sanjo-san, Kairi, Nagi... ¿y Utau?—preguntó volteando en todas direcciones—, ¿se fue temprano?

—Pidió permiso...dijo que era importante.

—Ahh... bueno me voy—dije con mi mochila en mi espalda y la bolsa de basura en mi mano—. Nos vemos mañana—dije con mi otra mano.

—Adiós Amu-chan.

Dejé la bolsa de basura junto a las que había sacado enantes y comencé a caminar en dirección a la parada de autobús. De camino a mi casa, no tuve más que pensar en mi vida, sin encontrar nada positivo como de costumbre.

El bus paró en el supermercado y compré las cosas que necesitaba para la cena de hoy, cena para una persona claro. Pagué todo y me dirigí a mi linda casa. Vivo en una pensión algo alejada de la ciudad, pero una muy hermosa; pertenece a una de las amigas de mi madre, mas eso no quita el hecho de que tenga que pagar y bueno... le debo como cuatro meses. Eso se complica más con el simple hecho de que tenga que pagarle a Ikuto ahora también.

Noté la luz prendida de la entrada de la casa, supuse que algunas personas ya habían llegado viendo los autos afuera. Era raro que no estuviera la señora pidiéndome que pagase la renta atrasada, esperándome en la entrada... Llámenme paranoica, pero un auto negro de lunas polarizadas se me hizo conocido. Sin embargo la luz de mi habitación estaba apagada y no se notaba ninguna señal.

Tomé las llaves y abrí la puerta de la entrada principal, después de cerrarla giré a la derecha y abrí la puerta de mi pequeño departamento. Sorpresa fue la mía cuando Miki no saltó a mi cuando entré. Encendí las luces, dejando mi mochila en la entrada y me dirigí a la cocina para dejar las bolsas de compras en la pequeña mesa. El plato de mi gata estaba vacío y extrañamente limpio, como si alguien lo hubiera lavado. Además de que todos los platos estaban en sus respectivos sitios, algo muy extraño porque siempre dejo todo sucio y lo lavo en la noche, o sea ahora. Me serví un vaso de agua fría y me dirigí a mi habitación, tenía que cambiarme y hacer mis tareas... y entender la clase de matemática. Me quité toda la ropa que tenía puesta, quedando en ropa interior, opté por ponerme un polo extra largo y unos viejos shorts de jean. Así salí de allí, con mi vaso de agua en la mano, casi escupo toda el agua al notar a Ikuto sentado conchudamente en uno de mis sillones, con Miki entre sus brazos, acariciándola.

— ¡¿QUÉ CARAJOS HACES TU-?!

—Tienes una amiga muy buena, te quiere como su hija...—dijo mientras hacía que mi pequeña gata ronroneara—...por cierto, deberías darte el trabajo de lavar los platos y en especial el de esta pequeña... ¿cómo se llama esta hermosura?—pregunto acariciando sus orejas.

—Miki—dije antes de que un tic se apoderara de mi ojo izquierdo—... ¿Qué haces aquí?

Dejó a la pequeña en el suelo y se puso de pie, se acercó a mi y se quedó mirándome.

—Sabes... estuve hablando con la señora Okinawa y llegamos a un acuerdo—dijo sonriendo—, un acuerdo en el que tu y Miki pueden salir beneficiadas.

Ella saltó a mis brazos y yo la abracé.

—Explícate—dije acariciando su cabeza—, ¿te molesta si cocino? Tengo hambre.

—No, pero no necesitas cocinar si piensas en esto—dijo sin cambiar su expresión—. Omití ciertas cosas como que me debías dinero, pero al final llegamos a una conclusión.

—Habla.

—Te propongo algo... Tú vienes a vivir conmigo; pues como habrá notado la señorita, hay habitaciones de sobra en mi casa—dijo con ese tono de superioridad—. Te olvidas de pagar tu renta y tu trabajo, y trabajas para mí como una sirvienta más en mi casa.

—Pero que-

—Tienes todas las de ganar si te lo piensas. Vas a comer como una reina y a dormir cómodamente, podrás pagarme con cada día que trabajes y claro cumplirás cada uno de mis caprichos, pero al final eso te da más tiempo para estudiar—dijo cerrando los ojos—. ¿Eso es lo que quieres no?

Bien, dio en el clavo. Pero eso de cumplir cada uno de sus caprichos no me convence. No quiero nada con un chico. Nada. Mas es algo tentador... dejar de trabajar como maid... dejar de pagar rentas, suena como un gran sueño.

_¡Arriésgate idiota!_

Arriesgarme es algo que no está en mi plan de vida, nunca he tomado riesgos, siempre tengo todo planeado. Pero tomar riesgos de vez en cuando no está mal... ¿verdad?

—Entonces... ¿es un trato?—preguntó extendiendo su mano derecha.

Lo miré a los ojos y reí quedadamente.

—Si—dije sujetando a Miki con mi brazo izquierdo, extendiendo el otro para tomar su mano.

Una corriente eléctrica recorrió mi columna vertebral y fue ahí cuando escuché como una voz en mi mente me decía.

_Haz caído en las garras del gato grande._

* * *

><p><strong>TODA CRÍTICA U OBSERVACIÓN ES BIEN RECIBIDA, JUNTO CON ANTORCHAS Y TOMATES... SI PUEDEN TAMBIÉN ME LANZAN PIZZAS :9 TENGO HAMBRE.<strong>

**TAKE CARE DARLINGS~**

_**Actualizado: 24/04/2013 - 7:00 p.m.**_


	3. Capítulo III

_Konishiwa~_

_¿Cómo están? Yo muy feliz con mis ocho reviews, enserio les agradezco que me hayan dejado esa cantidad de reviews... creí que habría menos._

_Gracias a: KIYOMI-NEKO, Jany Tsukiyomi, Kanade Tohyama, Estefa-chan, Bloody-chii, hikarii, Anahuang96, Deba-chan. Enserio, mis más humildes agradecimientos._

_Respecto al Rated... Lo puse en T, porque creo que es un contenido para adolescentes ¿no? Todavía no tiene muchas escena subidas de tono además del primer capítulo, así que hasta que halla Lemon lo dejaré en T (;_

_Shugo Chara no me pertenece ¬¬_

* * *

><p><strong>ADVERTENCIA: CONTENIDO DE LENGUAJE OBSCENO... SI TIENES MENOS DE 11 Y NO HABLAS ESTE TIPO DE LENGUAJE TE PIDO QUE SALGAS DE AQUÍ, NO TENDRÉ LA CULPA SI NO... NO LO PUSE COMO 'M' PORQUE... NO TIENE MUCHAS ESCENAS SUBIDAS DE TONO APARTE DE LAS DEL PRIMER CAPÍTULO. <strong>

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo III: Mudanza, arreglos y... te deseo.<em>

_/Amu/_

Cerré la tapa de mi botella de agua y la deje sobre la mesa del comedor de la cocina... Mesa que no era mía, por eso seguía allí. Pasé la manga de mi polo por mi frente, quitándome algunas gotas de sudor y suspiré cansada. A pesar de que no tenía muchas cosas que empacar se me hacía difícil el estar sola; tal vez si Miki estuviera aquí no me sentiría tan sola.

—Veamos—dije mientras tomaba la cinta de embalaje y cerraba la tercera caja—. Una menos, me faltan tres más...—dije abrumada.

El día anterior, Ikuto me había invitado a cenar. Por lo que la comida que había comprado se la llevó el mismo anoche... también se llevó a mi gata. Parecía que_ la muy linda _–nótese el sarcasmo- se había encariñado con él. Me siento traicionada.

En la cena había hablado sobre los sirvientes que estaban en su casa, que en este caso yo sería una de ellos y eso. También habíamos discutido sobre cuanto tiempo estaría allí... y contando lo que reducía el dinero que le había entregado... me tenía que quedar un año y siete meses. Mi trabajo como maid tenía que terminar por lo que me había dicho él, así que tenía que hablar con Sanjo hoy.

—Ropa—dije mientras dejaba caer mis prendas en el interior de la caja—, más ropa y más ropa.

No tenía mucha colgada o guardad en mi armario, por lo que ocupó la caja más pequeña. Acomodando mis zapatillas y ballerinas a un lado.

Ikuto me había dicho que no me preocupara por televisores, ni cómodas, ni armarios, ni cama; porque eso había en la habitación que me iba a dar.

—Bien, última caja—dije al abrirla—...hmm...

Tomé algunos libros y los comencé a acomodar dentro. Habían bastantes libros, libros que ni me acordaba haberlos leído, también habían mangas (en su mayoría eran shojos).

Cuando terminé de meter todo y sellarlo con la cinta gris, me dejé caer sobre la alfombra que tampoco me llevaría, era de Nobuko-san.

El techo de color blanco de mi pequeña sala, provocó que comenzara a divagar en ciertas cosas, nada castas. Por lo que mi rostro adquirió el color de las fresas y tomates. ¿Por qué? Por alguna razón el encuentro que tuve con Ikuto no sale de mi cabeza, eso que fue hace cinco días. A pesar que no era la primera vez que llegaba a ese punto con un chico, **ese** encuentro siempre invade mi cabeza, siempre. Simplemente tentador, no podía pensar en lo bien que me sentí y lo estúpida que fui al no dejarlo terminar. Aunque definitivamente sería una gran locura perder mi virginidad con un completo desconocido. Pero de hacer locuras... ¿por qué no? Digo, puedo hacer lo que se me pegue en gana ¿no? Después de todo no estoy atada a algo. Repetir lo de esa vez no está descartado de mi cabeza.

Hubiese seguido así de no ser porque escuché un maullido. Sonreí poniéndome de pie y me acerqué a la puerta. Mi pequeña gata saltó a mí y se acurrucó en pecho, la abracé fuertemente y besé su pequeña cabecita.

— ¿Ya terminaste?—preguntó una voz masculina desde la entrada.

Levanté mi rostro para poder mirarlo, tenía puesto unos lentes sin montura como los míos.

— ¿Usas lentes?

Me miró y enarcó una ceja.

—Si—dijo mientras entraba a la que pronto dejaría de ser mi casa—; creo que te pregunté algo ¿no?

—Sí, ya terminé—dije aún sin dejar a Miki en el suelo.

—Bien—dijo levantando unas dos cajas—. Creí que pesarían más.

—Te dije que no tenía muchas cosas—dije dejando a mi gata en el suelo—, ¿a dónde las llevo?

—Afuera está mi auto—dijo mientras se alejaba.

Intenté levantar dos al mismo tiempo como él lo había hecho, pero era muy débil para levantar una sobre otra. Tomé una de las cajas y caminé afuera, la puerta de la casa estaba abierta, por lo que salí sin problemas. Ikuto estaba volviendo.

—Déjalas al lado de las otras dos—dijo entrando otra vez.

Como me ordenó, las dejé al lado de las otras dos cajas y entré poniéndome a un lado al instante, porque él salía con otras dos cajas. Me dirigí al interior nuevamente y tomé la última caja, no cerré la puerta, porque quería estar un rato antes de irme. Caminé de nuevo al auto negro y metí la última caja, cerrando la puerta.

— ¿Me esperas un segundo?—pregunté metiendo mi cabeza por la puerta del copiloto, la cual estaba abierta.

Él asintió mientras seguía jugando con Miki.

Corrí hacia dentro y me quedé mirando el interior, estaba vacío en comparación a como había estado antes. Suspiré tristemente y tomé la botella que seguía en la mesa del comedor. Salí antes de que mis traicioneras emociones se apoderaran de mí. Cerré la puerta con llave y cuando iba a cerrar la otra puerta, descubrí que Nobuko-san me esperaba afuera.

— ¿Te ibas sin despedirte?—preguntó con una sonrisa, con sus manos detrás de su espalda.

Sonreí y me apresuré a llegar a la puerta principal, la cerré tras de mi y la abracé. Ella correspondió a mi abrazo y luego la solté.

—Cualquier cosa, cuentas conmigo—dijo mientras me entregaba un sobre—. Esta ha llegado hoy en la mañana, creí que se sería bueno que la leyeras de camino a tu nueva de casa.

La miré y mi sonrisa se ensanchó un poco más.

—Gracias—dije mirándola y entregándole las llaves—, gracias por todo.

Ella me abrazó nuevamente y luego me soltó para tomar una de mis manos. Extendiéndome bien la palma.

—A ver... No veo ningún nudo hoy—dijo pasando su pulgar—, parece que tendrás un lindo día—dijo con una sonrisa.

Reí divertida. Nobuko-san se entendía con su magia y sus espíritus.

—Gracias—dije otra vez.

Me besó la frente y se despidió de mí.

De ahí me subí al auto de Ikuto y él puso a Miki en mis piernas. Encendió el auto y yo bajé la luna de mi puerta, le dije adiós a Nobuko con la mano e hice que Miki hiciera lo mismo con su patita. Estuve así hasta que ya no pude verla más. Suspiré rendida y mi linda siamés se acomodó en mis piernas, al parecer tenía algo de sueño.

Pasaron unos segundos y me acordé de ciertas cartas que tenía entre mis manos. Abrí el sobre y me encontré con los cuatro papeles de siempre. Sonreí melancólicamente. Me decidí por leer primero la de mi hermana, que como siempre era el papel color melón.

_Onee-chan, ¿cómo estás? Mama dice que te extraña y papa dice que quiere que regrese su pequeña... Yo sólo quiero saber si estás bien, de hecho te extraño mucho, pero peor estaría si no fueras feliz. Ellos no entienden eso, aunque tampoco saben algo de lo que pasó. _

_Por cierto, voy en mi último año en primaria ¿te has olvidado? Ya voy a entrar a secundaria, me siento algo emocionada y nerviosa. Voy mas o menos con mis notas, mamá dice que igual que tu... ¿tan mal ibas cuando tenías mi edad? No importa, estoy bien y también estoy en club de básquet. Algo muy extraño en la familia, si recuerdas, ninguno ha hecho deporte antes y supongo que tú sigues sin hacer ninguno._

_Dejando eso de lado; ¿cómo te va a ti en tus notas? Supongo que te estás mejor que antes, al menos eso me dijiste en tu anterior carta donde me mandaste uno de tus exámenes. Me siento muy feliz de que saques esas notas, mama y papa también lo están. ¿Arquitectura es muy difícil? Mama dice que comience a pensar en carreras, que sería bueno que mis notas subieran en secundaria para conseguir una beca como tu. Aunque eso no me importa mucho ahora._

_Mama como siempre quiere que te consigas un novio, ¿entiendes? Creo que quiere nietos. Papa dice que no le hagas caso y que sólo tendrás novio después de los cuarenta. Es un exagerado. Yo quiero un onii-chan, así que cuando tú quieras, no tengo mucho apuro. _

_Me gustó mucho el regalo de mi cumpleaños, aunque hubiese sido mejor si hubieses estado tú._

_Sin más que decir, se despide Hinamori Ami._

_Te quiero mucho y un fuerte abrazo._

Cerré la carta con una sonrisa y la metí en el sobre. Saqué otra que tenía un sticker de conejito rosado. No tuve que ser adivina para saber de quien era.

_¡Amu-chi! ¡Te extraño! Enserio Yaya te extraña y por eso te voy avisando que como no estuviste en el cumpleaños de Rima-tan ni en el de Tadase-kun, nosotros iremos el día de mi cumpleaños allá. Por cierto... ¿cómo te va en la universidad? A mi me falta un año de preparatoria para entrar, si no me equivoco... me dijiste que estabas estudiando arquitectura ¿qué tal es? Yo sigo indecisa respecto a una carrera, cualquier opinión es bien recibida en mi caso. _

_No sé que más decirte, estoy escribiendo esto en casa de Rima-tan. Ella ya le entregó su carta a tu hermana. Yo como siempre soy la última en escribir. ¡Yaya te extraña! ¡Mucho! Espero verte pronto y que me presentes chicos lindos... ¡Quiero un novio! _

_Te mando un fuerte abrazo, uno de oso y un beso baboso xD._

_Ja ne!_

_Nota Yaya: Seguro te diste cuenta de que mi letra sigue horrorosa, discúlpame... creo que mi redacción es peor._

Me reí divertida ante su comentario, su letra siempre había sido así porque nunca le gusto hacer los cursos de caligrafía. En cuanto a un novio, estaba algo difícil porque los únicos chicos que conozco son Kairi y Nagihiko; siempre he visto a Yaya como la chica infantil y burlona, no creo que Nagi aguante su humor negro y mucho menos el chico serio de Kairi.

Guardé la carta ya doblada en el sobre y saqué un papel doblado de color blanco. Al abrirla, me sorprendió ver caer una foto. Una chica rubia de ojos celestes, con facciones menos orientales, estaba abrazando (guiñando un ojo) a mi amigo rubio quien tenía una sonrisa en su rostro. Leí con una sonrisa la perfecta caligrafía de Tadase.

_Amu-chan, espero estés leyendo esta carta con una de tus sonrisas, siempre me gustaron. _

_Creo que me olvidé de contarte respecto a Lulu y por eso me respondiste algo confundida en tu anterior carta. Lulu De Morcef, espero te haya llegado la foto en el sobre, es la chica con la que estoy saliendo. Tiene raíces francesas por su padre y su madre es japonesa. El punto es que llevo con ella dos meses, no te lo mencioné en la anterior carta porque estaba respondiendo a tu anterior pregunta. Le he contado de ti y creo que ella siente que ya te conoce... ¿Yaya te mencionó que iremos en su cumpleaños? Pues iré con ella, se muere por conocerte y espero que se lleven bien._

_Dejemos de hablar de mi, ¿cómo estás? ¿Cómo te va con las matemáticas? Siempre fuiste terca respecto a las ecuaciones y los teoremas, espero hayas superado eso. Estás estudiando arquitectura, así que creo que debes haber mejorado. En mi caso, estoy estudiando ingeniería de sistemas, lo sé, tu me dijiste que terminaría siendo ingeniero. Y aquí estoy, escribiéndote en mi escritorio resolviendo ejercicios de física, cuando nos veamos te burlaras de mi._

_Por cierto... me gustaría hablar de esto frente a frente pero hay __alguien__ que me está molestando, supongo que sabes __quien es__; quiere saber donde estas. No le he dicho nada, pero creo que debes enfrentar esto, nunca has sido el tipo de chicas de la huyen de los problemas. No le diré nada, pero me gustaría que aunque sea hables con __él__._

_Sin más me despido, te mando un fuerte abrazo y espero verte pronto._

_Atm. Hotori Tadase._

_PD: ¿Cómo está Miki? Espero que esté bien, gracias a ti por Kiseki, es un lindo gatito._

Sí, Miki fue un regalo de Tadase, mi regalo de mi diecisieteavo cumpleaños. El último año que estuve junto a mis amigos recibí a Miki, y como un agradecimiento le pedí a Ami que le comprara un gato romano.

—Que te parece...—dije acariciando la cabeza de Miki—...Tadase-kun te manda saludos.

La pequeña maulló y se estiró un poco, para después seguir enroscada en mi regazo.

Guardé el papel junto con la foto y saqué la última hoja, era blanca con dos bordes amarillos. En uno de los bordes pude leer el nombre de la empresa en donde trabaja el papá de Rima.

_Amu, ¿cómo estás? Yo estoy extrañamente bien, algo confundida respecto a lo que te conté, pero bien. Feliz con mis padres, aunque estén separados, ahora te escribo desde la oficina de mi padre, por eso la hoja. ¿Puedes creer que aceptaron que quiera ser actriz? ¿Y en programas de comedia? Me he vuelto buena con los chistes últimamente, no como los de humor negro de Yaya, pero si dan risa. Voy todos los días después de la universidad a un pequeño café, van chicos de mi edad y es un cómodo lugar para comenzar. ¿Cómo te va a ti? ¿Estás bien? En tu última carta te noté animada, ¿pasó algo bueno? _

_Aunque han aceptado mi decisión de ser actriz, me han pedido que deje administración de empresas como un plan B. Por eso sigo yendo a la universidad, estudio en la misma universidad que Lulu, la novia de Tadase. Enserio espero puedas conocerla, es una chica muy linda y en cierto sentido creo se parece a Ami, tan energética y divertida. _

_No sé si te lo dije en la anterior carta pero... Estoy entre molesta y feliz, enserio me hubiese gustado que vinieras a mi cumpleaños. Aunque gracias por el manga, aquí recién salió hace unos días._

_Se que me pediste que hablara más de mi, así que por eso la introducción; si te das cuenta he escrito más que otras veces. Pero no sé que decirte, eres mi mejor amiga y usualmente tu has tenido más problemas que yo. Mas he hecho un esfuerzo, espero haberlo logrado._

_Me he quedado sin palabras y... quiero una foto, donde salgas tu con tus nuevos amigos, muchas, muchas fotos para verlas con todos. Te extraño mucho y espero que llegué pronto el cumpleaños de Yaya. _

_Un fuerte abrazo y un beso, no como los de Yaya._

_Atm. Mashiro Rima._

—Amu—llamó una voz masculina.

Cuando levanté mi cabeza me encontré con Ikuto mirándome a los ojos.

— ¿Pasa algo?

—Ehm... sí, ya llegamos—dijo mientras salía de su auto ya aparcado en la entrada.

Tal y como la otra vez lo vi, era magnifico. Sólo que esta vez no habían luces en los suelos porque eran recién las diez de la mañana.

—Utau debe estar en la universidad a esta ahora—dijo de repente—, así que puedes moverte por donde quieras ahora... Como me pediste, no le dije nada.

—Gracias—dije mientras bajaba del auto completamente—, ¿no vamos a sacar las cajas?

—Me da flojera—dijo mientras se iba por el pasadizo entre las piletas—, espérate un momento—dijo lo último con un tono más fuerte, internándose en la gran casa.

Me apoyé en el auto un rato, con Miki entre mis brazos, quien parecía estar interesada en los chorros de agua que salían de ambos lados. No pasó mucho tiempo para que siete personas salieran, no en fila india exactamente, por las grandes puertas de la entrada.

—Si me permite—dijo una señorita de cabellos albinos—, necesito sacar las cajas del auto.

Me puse a un lado y ella abrió la puerta de este, a continuación, cada persona se llevó una caja.

—Disculpe—dijo una voz gruesa en el interior—, ¿esto le pertenece?

Me volteé para encontrarme con un señor de no más de los cuarenta, quien desde el interior del auto, me señaló una botella de agua en el asiento del copiloto.

—Sí, discúlpeme—dije cogiendo la botella y cerrando nuevamente la puerta del copiloto.

Tomé la botella y el señor cerró todas las lunas del carro negro y este comenzó a andar en dirección a donde Ikuto se había ido la primera vez que vine a este lugar.

—Bien Miki, esta es nuestra nueva casa—dije caminando en dirección a la entrada.

Subí las gradas de mármol blanco y empujé una de las puertas, que estaba semi abierta.

El gran salón, en el que al fin me percaté, era bastante amplió. Las puertas con ventanas, daban vista a dos diferente salas a ambos lados, lo que daba a notar una simetría junto a la escalera central. Me aventuré a ir debajo de la escalera, que era la entrada al gran comedor. A un lado estaban estantes con platos que seguro no utilizaban, juntos con muchos vasos y copas. Al otro lado había un gran espejo, que iba todo lo largo de la mesa. Y al frente estaba, como anteriormente, una puerta de madera con ventanas, dando vista a la gran piscina que había visto desde uno de los cuartos del segundo piso.

—Te estaba buscando—dijo una voz detrás de mi—, necesitamos hablar respecto a tu trabajo. ¿Me sigues?

Asentí y comencé a caminar detrás de él, sin hacer ningún comentario, ni mucho menos soltar a Miki. Subimos la escalera central, y como la anterior vez, mis pies se sintieron cómodos con la alfombra. Nos dirigimos a otro lado, uno donde no estuve la anterior vez. Caminamos por una baranda que nos daba vista a la gran piscina y luego el abrió una puerta de madera como las que estaban a los lados del gran salón. No se podía ver nada puesto que las pequeñas lunas de las puertas de madera eran tapadas por una cortina de un rosa salmón.

—Esta será tu habitación—dijo mientras corría un poco las cortinas, teniendo ya la puerta abierta—, serás algo más que una sirvienta, me refiero a las comodidades que tendrás. Este cuarto lo pagaste con el dinero que me diste.

—...

— ¿No vas a decir algo?

Era un cuarto hermoso, parecía un departamento, pero sin cocina. Solté a Miki, quien se acomodó en el sofá blanco, encima de un cojín rosado eléctrico.

—Solía ser la habitación de Utau, pero a ella no le importa quien la ocupe, las cortinas las corres cuando tu quieras. Respecto a esa hermosura—dijo sentándose al lado de Miki—, habrá una chica que se encargará de limpiar su caja de arena y de darle su comida.

—En verdad me puedo quedar aquí... Siento que estoy soñando.

—Sólo tenemos que hablar—dijo seriamente.

Me senté en el sofá de al frente y lo miré a los ojos.

—Creo que el ser una sirvienta te pone en la obligación de usar un uniforme.

Hay no... Tanta perfección no podía ser cierta.

—No es como el anterior—dijo poniéndose de pie, entró en otro cuarto que no tenía puerta y salió de este con una bolsa transparente—, por si te has dado cuenta... y perdóname que te lo diga, pero eres algo-

—Plana, lo sé, soy muy plana.

Sonrió divertido y asintió.

—El punto es que espero este te quedé—dijo con la bolsa en su mano.

Me puse de pie y lo empuje para que me dejara sola en la que ahora era mi habitación, pues el cuarto donde estaba mi cama era algo más pequeño.

—Prometo no mirar—dijo de espaldas—, además no es que halla algo que no haya visto—dijo burlón.

Le pateé el trasero y se cayó de cara, de no ser porque se apoyó con sus ambas manos, su cara estaría contra el suelo.

—No tan fuerte que es el único que tengo—dijo igual de divertido que antes.

No pude evitar reír yo también.

—Me quedaré así, ¿te parece?

—Siempre y cuando no me mires, estará bien—dije quitándome mi polo y mi pantalón, junto a mis zapatillas y mis medias.

Saqué con cuidado el maid y tal y como él había dicho: era diferente. Más cubierto creo, aunque seguía siendo algo corto de piernas.

—No esta mal—dije cuando me abotoné el vestido, jugando con el bobo blanco que caía como falda.

Tomé el cuello y amarré el lazo rosado.

—Yo sé que va con esto—dije corriendo hacia la sala—, ¿tienes alguna tijera?

—Una cuchilla—dijo sacando algo de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón, aún sin levantar el rostro—, ten—dijo levantando la cuchilla.

Corrí hacia él y volví a correr de regreso a la caja. La abrí y descubrí que era la de mi ropa de ahora.

Abrí otra y me encontré con mi vajilla de porcelana.

A la cuarta recién encontré ciertas medias y un pequeño short negro, que más parecía bóxer para chicas. Definitivamente era ropa que ahora ya no usaba. Tomé las medias y me las puse como pude, descubriendo que el vestido tenía las mismas cuerdas para atar que mis mini shorts negros. Por lo que las medias largas se sujetaban al vestido y no se caían, estas me quedaban a la mitad del muslo. Seguí buscando en el interior de la caja y me encontré con unas zapatillas largas color blanco que se parecían a unas botas, me llegaban hasta antes de las rodillas. Me las puse y las sujeté con los pasadores rosados, que daba casualidad, combinaba con el lazo de mi cuello. Otra vez corrí a mi cuarto y me miré en el espejo.

—Bien—dije sonriendo.

No me quedaba nada mal, solía usar este tipo de ropa antes. Así que tenía ropa que combinaba.

—Puedes ver si quieres—dije volteándome, para ver como me quedaba el maid por detrás.

—Veamos como está la...

— ¿La que?—pregunté sonriendo al ver su expresión.

_Punto para Hinamori._

_/Ikuto/_

Había estado un buen rato con mi cara contra el piso y enserio me estaba cansando, tenía unas tremendas ganas de mirar que tanto hacia. Llámenlo cortesía el hecho de no haber visto nada, pero la verdad es que tenía unas tremendas ganas de verla; me llegaba altamente el que no se hubiese terminado de cambiar.

—Puedes ver si quieres—dijo al fin.

Me puse de pie y me la imaginé por unos segundos. Seguro que no había algo que no hubiera visto.

—Veamos como está la...

Mis palabras se quedaron en el aire.

La imagen que tenía delante no tenía precio, juro que por esa sola imagen me habría podido cobrar la mitad de lo que le debo.

A pesar de que la anterior vez había usado algo que le cubría menos, esta vez se veía... ¿sexy? Sí tenía que admitirlo, se veía endemoniadamente sexy.

— ¿La qué?—preguntó con una sonrisa nada inocente.

Por alguna razón no pude controlarme esta vez, no la verdad sí se la razón... fue esa maldita sonrisa. Esa sonrisa hizo que tomara su rostro y la besara. No pasó mucho para ella me correspondiera y pasara sus brazos por mi cuello, como queriendo apegarse más a mi. Algo que de hecho subió mi ego. De un momento a otro mordió mi labio, sonreí divertido, abriendo mi boca para que su lengua jugara un poco con la mía. Su lengua, al contrario de la otra vez, se movía con total avidez que creí que no era la misma persona. Pero de hecho ese sabor a fresas era de ella.

— ¿Enserio quieres continuar con esto?—pregunté cuando nos habíamos separado, escuchando como jadeaba—. Creí que eras virgen.

Me miró ladeando la cabeza.

— ¿No me crees?—preguntó algo rápido, para no cortar su pregunta por falta de aire supongo.

Negué divertido.

Me senté en el borde de su cama.

—Mírate—dije sonriendo—, me cuesta creer que enserio no hayas tenido sexo.

Negó su cabeza y se acercó a mí.

—No quiero hablar de eso, me molesta—dijo cerrando sus ojos, acercándose un poco más... quedando entre mis piernas abiertas—. ¿Te molestaría seguir con lo de antes?—preguntó con una sonrisa divertida, un poco sonrojada.

—Bien—dije mientras pasaba un mano por su rostro, mirando ligeramente hacia arriba, yo estaba sentado y ella parada mirando hacia abajo—, después no te quejes.

—Yo te diré—dijo cerrando sus ojos, como si estuviese disfrutando del contacto de mi mano en su rostro.

—Me dirás... ¿qué?

—Ya verás—dijo mientras se dejaba caer sobre mi, terminando yo boca arriba echado en la cama en la que ahora ella dormiría—. Ahora quiero seguir con lo de antes—dijo antes de besarme delicada y dulcemente.

Era un beso que hacía muchos años no experimentaba, un beso que me resultó muy empalagoso. Pero me gusto.

Me abracé a su estrecha cintura y ella enredó sus finos dedos en mi cabello. La sensación de sus dedos acariciando mis hebras, provocaron que un suspiro escapara de mi boca. Algo de hecho muy extraño.

Pasé mis manos por sus piernas, que estaban cubiertas por las medias rayadas... mas eso no evitó que su cuerpo temblara ligeramente. Llegué a donde su piel quedaba descubierta y el sólo contacto provocó que se erizara y soltara y leve gemido que rompió el beso. Dejó caer su cabeza al costado de la mía, quedando su rostro contra el edredón blanco. Seguí subiendo una de mis manos, mientras la otra quedaba masajeando su piel expuesta. Mi mano se encontró con la tela húmeda que cubría su intimidad, mis dedos hicieron a un lado la tela y palparon sus húmedos labios.

—Ahh... Ikuto...

Sonreí.

—Pu-Puedes parar ya—dijo de manera nerviosa.

Me sorprendí por su petición, me sorprendió más el hecho de que la soltara y dejara que se acomodara el vestido que traía puesto.

—Si no me dices que es lo que te pasa... creo que no me resistiré uno de estos días.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Que te deseo—dije sonriendo.


	4. Capítulo IV

_Konishiwa~_

_¿Cómo están mis valiosas lectoras? Yo estoy muy bien, disfrutando uno de mis últimos días de vacaciones... encerrada en mi casa porque mi madre no me deja tener vida social D: Yo que quería ir a la parrillada que hizo mi salón *snif**snif* _

_Cambiando de tema... Gracias a:_

lady-darkness-chan, KIYOMI-NEKO, Barby24119, Ara-chan e.e, Kanade Tohyama (_Kanade-chan rescátame! estoy aburrida :C _), jany tsukiyomi, Bloody-chii, Meicki, marisol. pechseca _(puse tu nickname así porque no salía si no ponía espacio D: Gomme~)_..._muchas gracias por sus reviews y espero lean este capítulo (: va para ustedes nueve!_

_Por cierto si en Shugo Chara hubiesen pasado más momentos amuto, kutau o rimagihiko y que cierto mini-rey se hubiese ido en vez de mi preciado Ikuto, sólo ahí podría haber una posibilidad de que Ikuto... -ejem!-...digo Shugo Chara sea de mi propiedad... Caso contrario, no me pertenece...-ni Ikuto-_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Advertencia: Escenas con doble sentido, lenguaje algo vulgar -en opinión de cierta persona ¬¬-, escenas subidas de tono... si tienes menos o 11 años y no sabes como se hacen los bebes, ni mucho menos como es que terminaste en la... -ejem!- digo: el interior, por decirlo así, de tu madre... ¿¡QUÉ MIERDA HACES AQUÍ!? <strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo IV: Besos, renuncia, error…<em>

_/Amu/_

— ¿No puedes apurarte?—preguntó de manera arrogante aún sentado.

Fruncí el ceño y desvié la mirada.

—Hago todo lo que puedo ¿ok?—dije aun de rodillas en el suelo.

—Hazlo más rápido.

Intenté hacerlo pero…

—Tan débil eres…

—Es que está muy duro y… ¡AJ! ¡HAZLO TÚ!—dije al borde de mis límites—, esto no estaba en el contrato—dije más para mis adentros.

—En primera: no hubo ningún contrato—dijo con un deje de burla—, segundo: el trato fue qué harías TODO lo que yo te pidiera… Esto no es nada.

Volteé a mirarlo incrédula.

— ¿NADA?

Él enarcó una ceja y se encogió de hombros.

—Me estoy ensuciando por tu culpa y dices que no es NADA…

Oí su risa burlona y preferí no mirarlo otra vez.

—No puedo—dije con la cara en el suelo.

—Claro que puedes…—dijo con sorna, se notaba en su tono de voz.

_Cojudo._

—NO hay marcha atrás pequeña—dijo divertido—, así que continuemos…

No pude aguantar mi quejido, me estaba doliendo mucho hacer esto. Pienso que no debí acceder tan fácilmente, no soy muy fuerte, siempre he carecido de aguante… ¿Desde cuándo soy tan fácil de convencer?

_*Desde que un chico sensual te pide algo.*_

_OH… Cállate._

—Más rápido—dijo—, ha pasado un buen rato y no lo has movido.

— ¡Ya te dije que hago lo que puedo! ¡NO TE QUEJES!—dije mirándolo más enojada aún, me giré nuevamente y miré al frente—. Mañana mi cuerpo me dolerá a horrores… ¡Y ESTOY SUCIA YA!

—Basta de quejas.

—Pero por qué lo hago yo—dije poniendo mis manos fuertemente—, es decir, tu puedes hacerlo solito y sin ninguna dificultad.

—Pero disfruto viéndote hacer esto—dijo socarronamente.

—Pervertido.

—A mucha honra.

Gruñí. Esto no valía lo que dejaba atrás… a quién engaño, vale mucho más.

—Fue—dije incorporándome—, lo voy a jalar.

— ¡NO! ¡ES MUY DELICADO!

—Pero-

— ¡SE VA A ROMPER!

Lo miré sin poder creérmelo.

—Pero que exagerado eres… es sólo un cofre viejo.

—Muy valioso, querrás decir.

El maldito de mi _amo_ me había pedido "ayudarlo" a arreglar el ático, pues sus padres le habían pedido que limpiara un poco. Por lo que le entendí, a los demás sirvientes no se les tiene permitido pasar por algunos cuartos en el tercer piso. Pero como se darán cuenta… la única que está arreglando soy yo, él simplemente disfruta viéndome… eso sonó muy mal.

—Basta de descansos—dijo acercándose a mí y quedándose de pie a un lado mío—. Empuja con fuerza y delicadamente, si no la loza se rayará.

— ¿Eso es posible?—pregunté sin encontrarle la lógica a sus palabras.

—AHORA.

—Si amo…

— ¿Y la energía?—preguntó burlón, juraba que tenía una sonrisa.

— ¡SI AMO!—grité con fingida alegría, antes de comenzar a empujar nuevamente.

-.-.-.-.-

Tomé una ducha de agua fría para poder quitarme toda esa flojera que se había acumulado en mí gracias a su maldito ático… también para deshacerme de todo lo que sentía. Ese maldito encuentro sigue en mi cabeza y no puedo evitar el hecho de que me haya gustado que me dijera eso…

_-Te deseo._

Él me deseaba, o sea, sabía que no era fea pero para que un chico como él me deseara… eso me subía el autoestima.

Sentí el agua fría recorriendo mi cuerpo, retirando cada rastro de espuma que se encontraba en este. Una vez terminé cerré el grifo, me envolví en una toalla y con otra envolví mi cabello; salí del baño temblando un poco. Me vestí rápidamente pues mis clases comenzaban en media hora.

—_Amu~_

La –sensual- voz de Ikuto se oyó desde lejos, algo que provocó que me pusiera rápidamente mi polo, el pantalón podía esperar… el polo era largo. _¡VIVAN LOS POLOS LARGOS! _Tomé las leggins negras y me relajé completamente.

—_Te quedan cinco minutos~_

Tomé un par de convers amarillas que combinaban con mi polo y luego mis lentes. Me puse una casaca blanca encima y tomé mi mochila para colgarla en la espalda. Removí nerviosamente mi cabello con la toalla en un vano intento por hacer que secara más rápido y luego la dejé en el baño al igual que la otra. Mi ropa sucia la metí en el canasto de ropa sucia y… ¿Canasto de ropa sucia? Sinceramente, hacia un buen tiempo que no veía uno de esos; no lo tenía en la pensión porque en mi opinión ocupaba mucho espacio.

— _¿Vas a ir así?_

La voz de Ikuto detrás de las puertas, provocó que me volteara ligeramente.

Me miré y luego a él que seguía con su frente apoyada en una de las muchas pequeñas ventanas en las puertas.

— ¿Tan mal me veo?—pregunté mirando mis mangas.

—_No… te ves bien_.

Sentí mis mejillas enrojecer ligeramente e intenté con todas mis fuerzas no sonreír.

— ¿Nos vamos?—preguntó abriendo la puerta para que saliera.

Asentí y salí con un peine en mi mano, seguía mirándome fijamente como si algo no le gustase y por un momento creí que diría algo. Y entonces me fijé detenidamente en sus labios y… otra vez comencé a pensar en eso. Cuando caí en cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, me encontré besándolo, sólo sabía que me gustaba como se sentían sobre los míos, su lengua se pasó por mis labios y yo abrí mi boca. Exploró cada parte que al parecer se sabía de memoria y cuando creí que podría hacerlo yo… Me soltó.

—Mejor nos vamos…—dijo dándose vuelta.

La decepción me inundó y simplemente intenté pensar en otra cosa.

El resto del horario en la universidad se pasó tal cual, nada fuera de lo normal. Excepto que cuando salí del auto algunas personas me miraron raro, y por raro me refiero a que querían asesinarme… pues no sólo el público femenino formaba parte del club de admiradores de mi querido amo, si no que como ustedes sabrán, hay público masculino que pertenece a un bando contrario. Después de eso, nada fuera de lo normal. Todo estuvo igual que siempre, mis clases aburridas se pasaron volando, pero creo que lo sentí así porque estuve pensando todo el rato en cierta persona. Cuando salí –por la finalización de estas- caí en cuenta de algo, un pequeño detalle que había obviado en todo el santo día, me golpeé –mentalmente- por haber estado pensando en Ikuto y sus besos y no pensar en lo que realmente importaba.

Caminé fuera del aula un poco dudosa, sin saber cómo enfrentaría ese pequeño problema, no era nada fácil para mí en cierto modo.

— ¡Fíjate por dónde caminas!—gritó una voz femenina.

— ¿Perdón?—dije sarcástica desde el suelo, mirando a la castaña que me había hecho caer.

Por distraída había terminado en el suelo y lo único que se le ocurre decir a la maldita que me votó es: "Fíjate por donde caminas"

— ¿Amu?—preguntó alguien atrás mío, no tenía que ser adivina para saber quién era.

Me volteé sólo para encontrarme con lo que sospechaba: Ikuto, y no venía sólo, si no con sus dos amiguitos y su grupo de seguidoras. Se encontraban un poco alejados.

— ¿Qué haces en el suelo?—preguntó acercándose a mí, dejando a su grupo atrás.

Mi vista se posó en sus labios en ese momento, suspiré amargamente dándome cuenta de que todo el día no me había bastado para dejar de pensar en eso. Levantó mi mochila y se la colgó en uno de los hombros, sonreí ante el gesto y luego me extendió su mano.

—Nada—respondí rodando los ojos—, solo que me apetecía admirarlo más de cerca—dije sarcásticamente sosteniendo la mano que me había extendido; él sonrió antes de estar completamente parada.

Me soltó cuando estuve de pie.

— ¿Estás bien?

—Si—dije sonriente—, mas bien…

Me quedé muda al notar como en un segundo estábamos rodeados de muchas personas… No tengo que decir quienes ¿verdad? ¿Ahora cómo le decía que si nos podíamos ir?

—Eto…

— ¿Nos vamos?—preguntó al notar mi cara de angustia.

Asentí con una sonrisa y él sólo tuvo que caminar para que la gente se abriera camino, lo que me hizo pensar en el gran poder que tenía él como persona. También en lo muy mal que podía dejar su reputación, porque claro, alguien invisible de hecho podría afectar gravemente. ¿Qué pasaba si me vieran con él… besándome, por ejemplo? …Y ahí viene otra vez el tema de sus besos, ¿por qué le estoy dando tanas vueltas a un tema tan tonto como ese? Podía ser que no estoy acostumbrada a dar besos sin sentimientos… sí, era eso, estoy 50% segura de eso, sólo he besado a una persona… no de la manera en la que beso a Ikuto pero… Eso es porque no tengo una relación con él, se supone que sólo los novios se besan, él y yo no somos nada… Sí, debe ser eso…

— ¿Enserio estás bien?—preguntó cuando ya estábamos en su auto—, porque no pareces estarlo—dijo mirándome fijamente.

—No es nada sólo…

Giró la llave de su auto y me dirigió una mirada curiosa antes de comenzar a retroceder.

—…no sé cómo voy a renunciar—dije mirando por la ventana.

No era mentira después de todo, había estado pensando en ello antes de caer al piso.

—Hmp.

—Lo peor es que sé que Sanjo-san preguntará un por qué.

—Dile el por qué—dijo con su mirada fija en el frente.

—Si claro—dije rodando los ojos para comenzar mi monologo improvisado—, sabes Sanjo-san, dejaré el trabajo porque rompí algo demasiado costoso y ahora tengo que pagarlo viviendo y sirviendo en la casa de un chico de mi misma universidad.

—Obvia algunas partes—dijo aun sin mirarme—, y hazlo rápido porque ya casi llegamos.

No quería llegar, no quería mirarla a sus fríos ojos celestes que me mirarían inquisitivos, porque sabía que esa podría llegar a ser la última vez que pisaría aquel lugar, podría ser la última vez que la podría mirar a los ojos y no quería que fuera por una mentira… Pero hay que ser honestas, y yo no soy de las personas que enfrentan los problemas diariamente con la frente en alto, si no que soy de aquellas que aunque no puedan encarar estos problemas intento hacerlos a un lado a pesar de que eso implique alejarme completamente, como lo que pasó en Osaka.

—Amu.

La voz calculadora y fría de la que seguía siendo mi jefa me sacó de mis pensamientos.

—Me decías que teníamos que hablar de algo con urgencia… ¿Qué es?—preguntó sentada al frente mío.

Entonces caí en cuenta de que estaba en su oficina, sentada al frente de ella y que no tenía la más mínima idea de que decirle para no lastimarla… no a ella.

Percibí la preocupación en su mirada y entonces me sentí frágil, muy débil.

Suspiré cerrando mis ojos y cuando los abrí sonreí débilmente.

—Lo que voy a decirle tal vez no le guste—dije mirando sus ojos celestes—, pero necesito que comprenda que no es una decisión fácil para mí.

Una sonrisa apenada apareció en su rostro y no pude evitar darme cuenta de que ya sabía a dónde iba todo esto, suspiré intentando no sonar dura en toda la charla.

_/Ikuto/_

Mi vista se posaba de vez en cuando en la puerta del café, por donde salían muchas personas menos una de cabellera rosada. Dejé caer mi cabeza hacia tras una vez más y la volteé en dirección a la entrada una segunda vez, más esta vez me encontré con unos ojos celestes que me miraban entre temerosos y confundidos. Su cabellera seguía igual que como la recordaba, seguía usando esos lentes sin montura y parecía que seguía siendo el mismo. Su amigo del costado lo movió ligeramente y él salió de su transe, le dijo algo que no pude entender y luego se fue el de cabellera larga, dejando al chico solo. Segundos después se acercó a mi auto y apoyó sus manos en el marco de la ventana abierta que Amu había dejado.

—Hola—dijo con un tono de voz que titularé por: "Intento ser fuerte"

—Hmp.

— ¿Cómo es que estás-?

—No estoy aquí por ti—dije sin mirarlo—, sólo estoy esperando a alguien… Tranquilo.

Pude oír como tragaba grueso y supuse que recuerdos de hace tres años vinieron a su mente.

—Yo sólo… quería disculparme… Nunca tuve la oportunidad de hacerlo y… lo lamento…

—La verdad es que no tienes nada que lamentar respecto a mí, deberías pedirle esas disculpas a Yuu.

Agachó su cabeza por unos instantes y luego la levantó mirando hacia atrás.

—Es que tenías razón…

—Lo sé.

Silencio otra vez y él parecía querer decir algo, pero una voz femenina lo interrumpió, aunque parecía que esa no era su intención.

—Ya nos podemos-

La miré intentando saber por qué se había quedado muda.

— ¿_Joker_?—preguntó mirando hacia atrás, había dejado de apoyarse en el auto… _Así que se conocen_—. Creí que hoy te quedabas a-

—Renuncié—dijo mirándome, intentando decir algo… o eso parecía.

—…entonces…

—Espero poder venir a visitarlos—dijo mientras se acercaba a él y lo envolvía en un abrazo, pareció estremecerse unos segundos… una reacción que me resultó muy curiosa.

En los segundos que parecieron infinitos él se digno a devolver su abrazo, cruzaron unas cuantas palabras más y luego se soltaron. Minutos después cuando ya se habían despedido y él de mi también, Amu estaba dentro del auto sujetando el cinturón de seguridad, parecía estar dudando de algo... pero no exactamente del cinturón. De un momento a otro pareció olvidarse de que la ventana seguía abierta, sus labios se apoderaron de los míos nuevamente y se comenzaban a mover demandantes… Algo extraño en ella. En realidad no me molestó que me besara, pero de hecho me era difícil controlarme como me lo había pedido ella misma. Me gustaría saber que pasaba por la mente de ella en estos momentos y porque se mostraba tan extraña. Parecía preocupada por algo.

Separó su boca de la mía sin mirarme a los ojos, estos estaban mirando en otra dirección y sus mejillas se notaban algo sonrojadas. Se mordió el labio como si algo la estuviese comiendo por dentro.

—Amu-

—Utau…—dijo mirando a los ojos con un ligero miedo en su interior.

—Tranquila—dije sujetando su mano, ella me miró sorprendida y luego sonrió, antes de sentarse en su sitio y con su mano libre abrochara el cinturón de seguridad. Puse en marcha el auto nuevamente—. No será tan malo si sabes que decir… Olvídate de decirle que estás pagando una deuda.

Asintió con una sonrisa y sujeta mi mano como yo lo estaba haciendo con la de ella.

—Sólo espero no lo tome a mal—dijo sin soltarse de mi agarre, parecía que sujetaba con más fuerza mi mano… algo que no me resultó molesto en lo absoluto.

Seguí manejando a mi casa, en todo el trayecto no dijimos ni una palabra, todo lo que se escuchaba era el poco transito que había de camino a. Algo que parecía la ponía algo nerviosa, al menos era lo que demostraba el notorio sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—Ikuto… ¿Puedo… preguntarte algo?

Asentí girando en una esquina.

—Pues… solía vivir en Osaka y mis amigos de allá y yo nos comunicamos con cartas… ¿Puedo poner la dirección de tu casa?

¿Cartas, eh? Interesante…

—Hmp.

— ¿Eso es un si?—preguntó con un deje de diversión en su tono de voz.

Sonreí al escuchar como reía, no sé la razón pero me estaba gustando empezar a escucharla reír.

-.-.-.-.-

—Aun si hablas conmigo siguen habiendo reglas que tienes que respetar—dijo Utau mirándola a los ojos.

Su cara de confusión le demostró a mi hermana que no le había mencionado ninguna de esas reglas.

— ¿No le has dicho?—preguntó la rubia mirándome con el ceño fruncido ligeramente.

Lo había olvidado por completo, pero la verdad es que sólo respetamos esas reglas cuando están nuestros padres.

—Al menos cuando estén nuestros padres… ¿ya pensaste que les dirás sobre esto?

—Tsk

—Hablo enserio, yo no soy buena mintiéndoles y creo que tu siempre has sido el de las buenas ideas—dijo con un tono acusador señalándome con su dedo.

Suspiré mirando en dirección a mi querida esclava, parecía estar confundida y abrumada, su mirada me brindaba un mensaje que interpreté muy bien.

—Creo que ya va siendo hora de que vayas a trabajar ¿no?—le pregunté poniéndome de pie, ella puso su cara en blanco y asintió efusivamente al mirar la hora.

Se puso de pie y se dirigió a las escaleras, cuando bajó cambiada y con una mochila en la espalda se detuvo frente a mí.

—Te lo advierto, si le haces algo o si yo notó el mínimo cambio de actitud en Amu… te las ves conmigo y tu cuenta bancaria… ¿en-ten-di-do?

Rodé los ojos y asentí sin tomar mucho en cuenta sus palabras.

—Bien—dijo alejándose de mí y dirigiéndose a la peli rosa—. Si te hace algo me lo dices ¿ok?—dijo mientras la abrazaba fuertemente, los ojos topacio de ella se posaron en mi y un ligero sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas… el que tendría que acusarla seria yo ciertamente—, me voy—dijo alejándose de ella y cerrando la puerta principal detrás de si.

Al final la conversación con Utau no salió mal.

Me fijé en la pelirrosa que se encontraba sentada al frente mío, estábamos en la sala principal, habíamos almorzado al llegar y luego de eso le dije que buscara a Utau. Pero ahora parecía ida en sus pensamientos igual que en el auto, también con esos sonrojos que llenaban su cara y sus labios parecían estar aguantando algo. Eso me recordaba que me había besado en la mañana y en el auto yo lo hice… ¿estará pensando en eso? Aunque el primero tuve que pararlo por el simple hecho de que si no lo hacía llegaríamos tarde o simplemente no llegaríamos a clases, el segundo me había parecido más un intento por quitar el estrés que sentía.

Esta vez su sonrojo se hizo más intenso y se comenzó a golpear sus mejillas como intentando relajarse.

— ¿Se puede saber en qué estás pensando?—pregunté con algo de curiosidad, tenía ganas de continuar lo que no pude en la mañana.

Sus ojos topacios se fijaron en mí detenidamente y mordió su labio inferior antes de ponerse de pie. Pareció dudar unos segundos y luego caminó hacia mí algo rápido para después sentarse en mis piernas. Ambas piernas estaban separadas, a cada lado de mi cuerpo y sus manos se habían enlazado detrás de mi nuca, la miré con una ceja enarcada y ella ladeó la cabeza aún con sus ojos fijos en los míos como si estuviese tratando de encontrar algo.

— ¿Qué pretendes?—pregunté llevando mi mano a su cabeza, jalando la liga que los sujetaba lentamente para no lastimarla.

Ella movió su cabeza provocando que se desordenaran y luego dejó escapar un largo suspiro.

La acerqué a mí sujetándola por la cintura, había estado oliendo a fresas y sabía de donde venía ese aroma. Pasé mi nariz por su cuello absorbiendo ese delicioso aroma que me había capturado desde la primera vez que vino a esta casa, ese endemoniado aroma que me había estado jodiendo durante tres días antes de que ella viniera. Sentí como se retorcía ligeramente entre mis brazos, soltando su enlace detrás de mi nuca. Llevó sus manos hacia delante sujetaron mi polo y una risa divertida salió de sus labios.

—Me gusta esa risa—dije sinceramente, haciendo que siguiera riendo, al parecer le causaba cosquillas.

La atraje más hacia mí, sintiendo como su respiración se aceleraba al igual que los latidos de su corazón, lo que provocó que sonriera. Ella también lo hizo mientras acortaba la distancia entre nosotros.

—A mi me gusta otra cosa…

Sus labios se juntaron a los míos y esta vez no podría controlar, lo hice en la mañana pero no creo que volverá a pasar.

_/Amu/_

Utau se había ido hacia unos segundos dejándome a solas con su hermano, habiéndole advertido… mejor dicho, amenazado antes. Algo que en realidad sabía que no tendría efecto en él… ni mucho menos en mí, después de todo soy yo la que ha estado haciendo _cosas _en toda la mañana.

Nos habíamos quedado en silencio durante unos minutos, sentía que sus ojos divagaban por mi cuerpo y no pude si no dirigir mi mirada hacia él. Empezaba a pensar que me estaba volviendo adicta a cierto gesto de mi amo. O tal vez me estaba gustando que él hiciera eso conmigo, aunque los dos de hoy los comencé yo... mas él no se negaba a corresponder nada -en mi opinión-, los seguía de la misma manera.

Sentí mis mejillas arder y no pude si no golpearme con las palmas de las manos mis mejillas en un vano intento porque el rubor desapareciera.

— ¿Se puede saber en qué estás pensando?

Su pregunta me sonó más a una orden y cuando lo miré no pude evitar morderme el labio. Él me miró algo sorprendido cuando me puse de pie y me senté en sus piernas, quedando estas una a cada lado de su cuerpo. Dejando mis manos enlazadas atrás de su cabeza.

— ¿Qué pretendes?—preguntó quitando la liga que tenía sujeto a mi cabello en una cola alta, moví mi cabeza haciendo que se moviera mi cabello.

Me acercó a él y comenzó a pasar la punta de su nariz por todo mi cuello, algo que provocaba cosquillas en mí.

—Me gusta esa risa—dijo de repente al atraerme más a él.

Sonreí extrañamente feliz, me estaba comenzando a gustar este chico…

—A mi me gusta otra cosa…—dije antes de besarlo en los labios.

Sentí sus manos acariciar la tela de mi polo, como si la estuviesen subiendo; no estaba usando el maid porque el trabajo de la mañana lo ensució por completo. Me había puesto un polo y unos shorts, estaba descalza porque él me dijo que podía andar así.

Su lengua comenzó a jugar con la mía y jamás en mi vida había podida sentir una sensación como aquella, sentía que mi cuerpo subía de temperatura con sólo ese beso. Lo peor es que desde que salí del maid café y subía a su auto en lo que único que estuve pensando había sido en eso, en hacer algo más que besarlo. Pero una parte de mi seguía manteniéndose firme en cuanto a eso. Mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando sentí como desabrochaba la tela de mi brasier y lo quitaba junto con el polo, no sentí ningún deseo de detener eso. Quería más…

—Ahhh…—gemía al sentir como sus labios se apoderaban de uno de mis pezones, succionándolo y mordiéndolo.

Mis manos comenzaron a acariciar sus cabellos mientras sentía como apretaba más el agarre que tenían sus brazos en mi cintura, al mismo tiempo que mi boca no dejaba de soltar gemidos. Su lengua comenzó a rondar en círculos sobre mi primer montículo para después pasarse al otro y comenzar a hacer lo mismo que le hizo a mi otro pezón.

—Ikuto…

—Dime que pare…—dijo antes de comenzar a bajar sus manos al botón de mis shorts.

Me mordí los labios al sentir que bajaba el cierre, internando sus finos dedos dentro de este.

—Dilo…—susurró con su cabeza pegado al valle de mis senos, comenzando a succionar uno de estos.

No quería que parara pero… ¿estaría dispuesta a hacer algo más?

Tragué grueso cuando sus ojos mi miraron fijamente, intentando buscar algo.

—…voy a contar hasta cinco…

Mis ojos seguían mirando a los suyos y en mi mente sólo pasaban imágenes de lo que podríamos terminar haciendo si no lo detenía.

—…si no me detienes…

Pero ya no quería pensar en nada, en realidad si quería hacerlo con… él, me costaba saber por qué pero eso no era lo importante ahora, tenía que decidirlo…

—…1…

Ciertamente quería olvidar todo lo que me había pasado, respecto a la casi primera vez y esas cosas… quería borrar todo, borrarlo a él… Hisamitsu.

—…4…

Hisamitsu.

—… ¿quién es él?

Tragué saliva abriendo mis ojos desmesuradamente… lo había dicho en voz alta.

* * *

><p><em>Toda crítica o comentario es bien recibida, se aceptan tomatazos pero no apedreadas... Espero su comprensión ^^ <em>

_Take care~_

_Attn. _**K**_iriha-chan_


End file.
